A lifetime to know you
by spectraangel
Summary: Epilogue- Totally AU, Kari has a reputation of sending away her suitors... TK's looking for something more in a girl...will sparks fly? or will they kill each other in the battles ahead?
1. talking to you

"Princess Kari, it is time to rise," Kari's maid softly said. "Let me sleep please?" Kari begged. "I'm sorry Princess, but your mother wishes to see you," the maid replied a little more bravely. "Alright, tell her I'm coming," Kari, said getting out of bed.  
  
Kari walked out of the shower and wore her pink sleeveless dress that went down to her feet. As she quickly brushed her hair, she observed herself. She wasn't too thin, although her mother said she was, in fact, Kari thought that she was perfect. Her hair was brown and her eyes were hazel. She was 17 and she personally didn't like any color that much. She really didn't have much to worry about; she was smart, beautiful, and extremely good at fighting. Yet, her eyes showed that she was worried to go meet her mother. Since she turned 17, her mother's been trying to get her married to someone, and Kari just doesn't want that. Once she was done, she thought, 'Let's get this over with', and left her room to go talk with her mother.  
  
~~~~~In the grand dining room~~~~~  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Kari's mother said. "Good morning mother," Kari curtsied. "Kari dear, I know that you don't want to marry but." "Mother." Kari started to protest. "I've got your marriage arranged with the second prince of the Ishida kingdom. You will be accompanying me tomorrow to their kingdom so you can meet the prince and become friends." "WHAT!?" Kari exclaimed. "I'm sorry honey. but you've rejected too many suitors, it's not your choice anymore." Her mother said flatly. Kari knew that nothing could be down, so she decided against defying her mother and ran up to her room.  
  
~~~~In Kari's room~~~~ 'I guess, I should pack' Kari thought. 'This isn't fair.' Kari thought and before she knew, she started crying.  
  
Somewhere in the Ishida Kingdom. sat a distressed Prince.  
  
~~~~In the Ishida family's palace garden~~~~ 'Why do I have to marry? I never did anything wrong.those princesses they sent to me were horrible and I get punished for driving them away. I hate this!' Prince Takeru thought. "I should run away," he said to himself thoughtfully. "I wouldn't advice that little brother," TK's brother Matt said. "Oh hey Matt," TK mumbled. "Now TK, listen, I know Tai Kamiya, and he's a great friend and very loyal, and if you're going to marry his sister I know that she won't be like the girls you have met." Matt said. "I'm going to meet her tomorrow for your sake but if she turns out like the others, I'm running away." TK said bluntly. "That's a good deal. I promise not to tell if you run away after you meet her but if you don't give her the chance, I'll tell mom and dad." Matt replied. "Now come in TK, it's going to rain soon." Matt said. So TK and Matt went in, with TK having a very smug expression on his face.  
  
~~~~ The next day outside the palace~~~~  
  
Announcer: Presenting. the Queen of the Kamiya Kingdom and her daughter Princess Kari.  
  
TK winced as the fanfare started and his mother started walking forward. Kari wasn't too happy either. 'Here goes nothing', TK and Kari thought at the same time. "Takeru, come here and meet Princess Kari", TK's mother said.  
  
When Kari looked up, she saw a boy of 17 who had blonde hair. 'He looks. cute', Kari said to herself. When he looked up, she saw that he had bright blue eyes. For a second it looked like he was giving her a death glare but then she realized that the boy was actually taken aback.  
  
When TK looked up, he saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. 'Gosh. she's beautiful.' TK thought. 'I don't think I can hold against this girl unless she turns out to be a total pest', TK thought to himself.  
  
The Prince and the Princess looked down immediately. The parents took that as their cue and they told TK to show Kari around and they went in. TK looked up and saw that Kari wasn't very comfortable with the situation either. "um. Princess?" TK asked unsure. Kari looked up, and saw that the crystal blue eyes of TK were on her. "Y-yes?" Kari asked. "C'mon. this palace is big. There's a lot to cover." "Oh. alright." So Kari followed TK and looked back to see her brother Tai talk to a boy who looked like TK. She immediately realized that the boy must be Tai's friend Matt. She remembered the conversation from the day before.  
  
~~~~Flashback to Kari's room the day before~~~~ "I hate this. I'm going to run away" Kari said to herself. "Kari, we need to talk," Tai said walking into his sister's room. "No we don't. I'm running away," Kari replied flatly. "Give TK a chance Kari. Trust me, I know his brother and he's a really sportive guy. Just give the younger guy a chance. I'm sure he's not like the guys you've met before" Tai said. Kari looked into her brother's brown eyes and knew that he'd support her decision if she found out that TK was like the other princes. "Fine," Kari whispered. ~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
"This is the royal garden. Over there's the lake." TK said leading Kari. 'I never thought I'd be a tour guide' He thought to himself bitterly. Kari meanwhile, didn't pay attention until she heard the word lunch. "Huh?" Kari asked confused. "I asked if we could go in and eat lunch now," TK said flatly. "Sure," Kari managed to smile. "Let's go" TK said. He led her back to the castle.  
  
~~~~ That night in TK's room~~~~ Matt was in the chair by the fire. He watched TK sit on his bed and sigh. Then he asked TK what he thought of Kari. "So TK, how was your day?" "Matt, I hate her. I know she's not like the other princesses but she's worse. I mean, she spaced out the whole time I wasted taking her around the palace. Even after lunch, she totally ignored my questions and walked around the garden beside me." "C'mon TK, don't tell me you're scared of a girl." "I'm not scared of her Matt. I just don't like her. She creeps me out."0_o Isn't that the same thing? "Alright TK, if you want you can run away. Though I suggest you stay till something's finalized." "Okay, I'll stay till the marriage is settled, but after that, I'm leaving"  
  
Meanwhile. ~~~~In Kari's guest room~~~~ Tai saw Kari pace up and down for a long time and then finally sit down in the chair by the fireplace. From her bed, he could see that the expression on her face showed that she really wasn't enjoying her stay. "Hey Kari, say something." "I don't like him Tai. At least he didn't go crazy over me like the other suitors but he scares me Tai. He's blunt and mean." "You're kidding right? I mean, that kid seemed extremely well behaved at the table." "Yeah well he probably knows his table manners." Tai heard the bitterness in her voice. He knew that he couldn't convince her to give TK a second chance, so he gave in. "Alright Kari, you have my permission to take whatever decision you want to take. Just wait till some date is fixed alright?" "Okay Tai. I'll wait." "I'm going to my room Kari. Get some sleep tonight and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" "Good night Tai."  
  
~~~~The next morning~~~~  
  
Kari walked out of her room sleepy and still in her nightgown. It was only 5 in the morning so she figured that no one would be awake to comment on her attire. But she was wrong. TK walked out of his room, still in his pajamas, because he knew that his family didn't wake up till seven so he could walk around in whatever he wanted. He then saw a girl with a flowing amethyst dress that just fit her perfectly. He first blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then pinched himself. He knew that he was awake, but he didn't realize who the girl was. A second later, it hit him that the dress was a nightgown and that the girl was Kari. 'God she's so pretty,' He thought. 'Get a grip TK, looks aren't everything' his mind said. TK followed Kari because he didn't know why she was up so early. Kari walked down the stairs and into the royal kitchen. She knew that no one was there, so she decided to make herself some breakfast. Just then, she felt like someone was watching her. "Come out, whoever you are. I know someone is here," Kari spoke. "Relax it's only me," TK replied. 'Man, this girl's got a good sixth sense. Or maybe she does that all the time and it just worked this time' He thought. Kari stared at TK. 'Oh gosh. he looks so adorable in his pajamas. Man, I wish he were nicer. I'd totally agree to marry him if he were nicer.' Kari thought. Kari then started to giggle. "What's so funny?" TK asked. "Well. you look like a little kid in those pajamas." "Is that a compliment?" "If you're trying to be hard headed and a man, then it's an insult. If you're trying to be yourself, I'd say it's a compliment." "You're weird." "You should be speaking." "Yeah well this is my house." "May I remind you that I'm you're guest?" "What are you doing up this early anyways?" "What are YOU doing up?" "I couldn't sleep" TK replied mad. "Well, I couldn't either," Kari mumbled. She was holding her bitterness back. "Listen, I know that you're probably hungry, so do you want anything to eat?" Kari asked nicely. "Are you looking to poison me?" TK replied. "Oh dear, it would be such a shame if you died." Kari replied sarcastically. TK almost slapped hergasp! TK. how could you o_0? but Kari had fast reflexes. She caught hold of his hand before it hit her face. TK was giving her a death glare and Kari curtly said, "I'm a really good combater TK, I've beaten most of my suitors. I hurt the other ones in other ways." "Really? Well I'm one of the best too. How about we have a face-off?" TK asked in amusement. "Sure, name the place and time," Kari said. "How about in the dojo, tonight at 7?" "Fine with me," Kari agreed. TK was about to leave when called his name. "TK?" "What?" "Don't you want breakfast?" TK turned around. Kari was looking at him and grinning. He could help smile. "Alright Kari. But I'll help you," He replied. "Sure," Kari said. So they started on their breakfast. When the made their breakfast and started eating it Kari just had one thing to say to TK. "Um. TK?" "Yeah?" "Uh. just keep smiling alright? Frowning doesn't suit you" "Sure. I guess."  
  
After breakfast, they went on their ways so they could go change.  
  
Kari went back to bed, and slept dreaming of blue.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ When she woke up, Kari realized that it was 9 and she took a shower and dressed hastily. Luckily she already had her dress for the day, so she picked it up and wore it immediately. When she walked out of her room, she saw that TK was already making his way downstairs. Kari was wearing a half- sleeve white blouse with a blue skirt. Kari liked bright colors more than dark colors because they reflected her mood. When she saw TK she saw that he was wearing a navy blue, body hugging, polo shirt let's say they existed back then.  
  
When she got downstairs, her mother said, "Kari dear, we have to talk" "Sure mother." "Follow me dear." When they got to her mother's room, Kari saw that it was big enough for her dad and mom and 4 other families. Her mother turned around and said, "Kari, you seem to have some interest in Takeru." "No mother, I don't. In fact I think that he's extremely rude and insensitive." "Did you get in a fight dear?" "I've only known him for a day mom. no I didn't get in a fight. I just don't like him alright?" "If you say so dear." "Is that all mother?" "Uh. no dear. Since we're visiting the Ishida Kingdom, I thought that you could learn a little more about the place, so I decided to enroll you with a teacher." "WHAT?! So I'll be studying here too?" "That's the plan honey." "Alright, but if I don't like it." "Then you can tell me and we'll cancel it alright?" "Okay" "Now go get something to eat." "Uh. right mother, I'll go get something to eat. Good day" "Have a nice day my dear"  
  
~~~~In the dining room~~~~ As Kari walked in, she saw that only TK was there. When he saw her he got up and walked over to her.  
  
TK asked, "Did you hear about the learning plan?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Well, here's your schedule. I have to learn everything along with you. So we have double history in the morning, my kingdom's and then your kingdom's history." "Oh how wonderful," Kari said sarcastically. "Well, come on. You don't to be late do you?" "Alright, coming."  
  
~~~~The walk to the classroom~~~~ "Um. TK?" Kari said. He looked like he was preoccupied and she just remembered something that she wanted to ask. "Yeah Kari?" "W-Where is the Dojo?" Kari asked blushing. TK started laughing immediately. He stopped when he saw that she was blushing embarrassed. 'Wow, she's even more pretty when she's mad and blushing.' "I'll talk you there at lunch Kari. Actually, it's pretty close to our classroom so I'll just show it to you when class is over okay?" "Yeah. sure," Kari answered half-heartedly. 'He must think I'm pretty stupid right about now,' she thought, 'Wait a minute, why do I care what he thinks? This is so confusing.' "Hey Kari. sorry about laughing at you alright. Don't feel bad, it's just that it caught me off guard and you should have seen your face, it was. never mind." "No, go on, I want to know what you were going to say," Kari said her temper rising. "Well. um. you looked way better when you were embarrassed," TK said with blush starting to creep up to his cheeks. "*Gasp* is that blush I see on your cheeks Prince Takeru?" Kari said laughing. "Hey!" "Sorry *chuckle* it was just *chuckle*. alright, how about we have a truce?" Kari said laughing non-stop. 'He said I looked better. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that he had feelings for me.' "Just until 7 tonight," TK grinned. 'I'm glad she didn't pick up on what I said. That was such a slipup. I want to slap myself but she right next to me.' "You got a deal Prince." "Race you to the classroom." "But I don't know the way." "Follow me." TK started running after saying that but Kari was fast to react and she caught up to him in no time and they ran to class.  
  
~~~~7 PM, at the dojo~~~~ Sorry, but I had to speed things up.  
  
TK waited patiently for Kari to show up. He knew that she would be good, but what he didn't know was that she was second best to her brother in the Kamiya Kingdom. When Kari finally showed up, she looked like she was determined and ready to win. "Ready to be defeated Kari?" TK asked grinning. "We'll see who's going to be defeated TK." And so they started to fight. Kari made the first move by trying a form of agility and then attacking. TK dodged that and went for Kari's ribcage with the stickerr. I don't know what it's called. Kari back flipped out of the way and then attacked again. They kept fighting but ½ hr last, a royal guard appeared and said, "Princess Kari and Prince TK, dinner will be served and I have special orders to ask you to present yourselves at dinner promptly at 8." "Alright, we'll be there guard," TK said. "Good day Prince," the guard said. Then he left the two standing there panting and trying to catch their breath. "That was a pretty good fight Kari. You're almost as good as me," TK said grinning. "Almost?" Kari questioned raising an eyebrow. "Well, maybe you're as good as me but you can't prove it because we have to stop now," TK said. "Why?!" Kari yelled. 'She looks so cute when she's confused,' TK admitted to himself. "Well because our parents have told us to be ready for dinner so I have to go, shower, and get to dinner in half an hour. I don't think I would want to present myself sweaty and dirty." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Kari whined, "No fair!" "C'mon Kari, I'm leaving," TK said at the door, "Are you coming or not?" "Alright, I'm coming," Kari said reluctantly.  
  
~~~~At Dinner~~~~ "So Kari," Tai whispered to his sister, "How'd the duel go?" "Fine till we were called to dinner," Kari mumbled. Just then, the kings of the Kamiya Kingdom and Ishida Kingdom rose up from their seats at the front, and everyone became quiet to listen to them. I don't know their first names so bear with me The Ishida King said, "We hope that everyone in the Kamiya family has had a nice stay in our palace and we hope that they know that they are welcome any time." Kari said quietly to Tai, "Tai what are they talking about? Are we leaving?" "Well, yea. I thought you knew. Something's turned up so dad wants us back home incase there's an attack or something." "." "Ooh. Kari, what? Did you start to LIKE Takeru?" "No, we're.er. good friends now" "Suure" Just then the dishes arrived and everyone focused on eating.  
  
~~~~After Dinner~~~~ Kari walked out into the garden and looked up at the stars. *sigh* 'well it's been nice in this place,' Kari thought. She walked down to the fountain and sat and the edge of the fountain and looked down at the fishes. The full moon light illuminated the garden so it looked magical. Meanwhile, TK was having an internal battle with himself over what to give Kari when she was leaving the next day. One part of him wanted to give her something that would tell her how he felt about her and the other part wanted to give just a plain simple token of friendship. 'That really is what we have between us, if there's something between us,' TK tried to convince himself. But somewhere something nagged at him that he never really became friends with any other princess with the exception of Yolie who was supposed to marry his friend Ken the next summer. TK looked up at the sky and the way the moon illuminated it and sighed. 'Okay, this bench is a very bad place to think. I know! I'll go talk to the fishes at the fountain,' He thought and got up to go. sowwie, I couldn't really think of anything else about why he would go to the fountain -@*_*@- ~~~~*~~~~ When TK got to the fountain, he saw Kari sitting there quietly humming to herself. He wanted to scare her so he tried to tiptoe behind her but then Kari heard the twig under TK's foot snap she looked up and saw him there. Their eyes locked for a second and then Kari snapped out of the daze and turned toward the fountain again. What? Didja think I was gonna say, "and as their gazes locked their faces came closer and closer and then they kissed" well, if ya want a scene like that just tell moi and I'll arrange that "So TK, what brings you out here and this hour," Kari asked quietly and politely. "Um. I didn't know someone else was here. Actually, I uh.*anime sweatdrop* um. well you won't believe me so just forget it," TK said. "Aw c'mon, try me," Kari said with her puppy-dog eyes. 'Whoa Takeru grab a hold of yourself. Just tell her the truth,' TK thought. "Well, um see, I didn't think anyone was around so I wanted to come to this fountain and." "And?" Kari questioned him. *sitting down*"And well. I just wanted to sort out my thoughts" Kari gaped at TK for a second. 'Did he just say he wanted to sort out his thoughts? I never thought that he had that side to him too' "Uh.Kari*waves hand frantically in front of Kari*?" "Huh? Oh sorry about that," Kari apologized. "It's okay I was just a little worried when you spaced out like that," TK said quietly. "You're not that bad TK. I mean, and first I thought you had a serious attitude problem but now I think that you're just cold to people you don't know" "You think? I mean no offence Kari but I've had so many princesses who ran totally crazy with my looks and didn't even bother to find out if I liked them or not. I ended up hating most girls and didn't bother with them and the princesses were chased away. Then when you came along I thought that you were just like them so I didn't really want to act friendly, just scare you away too" "But the truth is." Kari and TK said at the same time. And then Kari giggled and told TK to go first. Then TK said ladies frist and told Kari to go first. Then they both thought that they were going to go first and they said at the same time, "Want to be my friend?" Kari giggled and then said, "Alright TK, but only if you'll be my friend too." "Why not?", TK said quietly. Then the two got into a long conversation about how they scare the other princes and princesses away. At around midnight Kari and TK realized the time and they said hasty goodbyes and went back in the castle.; _ ; *sob* mai story is soooo bad. well. let's see. hmm. *tapping head* OOOOOOH! See. they even have moondials along with sundials ^_^  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ Meanwhile, Tai and Matt watched as they saw their siblings fall for each other. and they started to make plans for matchmaker case #1.  
  
~~~~~In Kari's room~~~~~ Kari felt sad as she made her gift to give TK. She really started to like him. but now she probably would never get to know him. Before she went to bed, Kari wrote a little note on the gift. It said, 


	2. I will Tell you One Day

Hey guys!!!! Thanks soooo much for everyone who reviewed. *bowing* I'm really grateful. I have some replies for the reviewers:  
  
Karikamiya07: I'll do exactly what you said. I don't think it would be too good if I didn't prolong it^_^. Thanks.  
  
TheAngelofLove-Kuroi: I guess that the speed was a little fast, but that was because the Kamiya kingdom, who had actually planned a two-week trip to the Ishida kingdom, had to go back home because of a war alert. Hope that clears up that. Oh ya, the prince and princess are not addressed as Takeru and Hikari because they feel that servants should not be looked down upon. Weird, that's confuzzling me.  
  
Takerus Lost Angel: Thank you so much, hope that I can live up to your expectations in this chapter.  
  
See, my file accidentally got deleted. So I had to restart it. Again. But don't worry. The first chapter was saved on another disk. So atleast I had SOME idea of what happenned in the first chapter. And to think- this IS my story ^_^. In any case, I going to try making this chapter long. But I'm really sorry if it isn't.  
  
RECAP: Kari felt sad as she made her gift to give TK. She really started to like him. but now she probably would never get to know him. Before she went to bed, Kari wrote a little note on the gift. It said,  
  
@*!*@*!*@*!*@*!*  
  
  
  
Yes, soo - I know that you want the second chapter started. So here it is  
  
But plz, Read and Review. Even one word reviews are fine *~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, atleast in this world.  
  
I will tell you one day  
  
  
  
It said,  
  
Hey TK, I don't know why, but I feel really bad for leaving. Probably because we just got to be friends. I really hope that I can come back and visit someday. I mean, you're not a bad Prince, atleast, you're not like the others. If I don't, just remember, I won't forget you, or the fights we had these past three days.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Kari  
  
Kari closed up the letter nicely and put a little cat stamp to steal it. She placed it gently on the gift and climbed into bed. She slept like a baby that night, dreaming, dreaming of a certain cerulean-eyed boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari woke up in the morning to the light patter of rain outside her window. She reluctantly got up rainy days are so groggy @_@ and took a bath and got dressed. She knew she had to find TK and say a personal goodbye before the formal one her parents would make her say. So she ran down the stairs and out the back door to the garden, clutching in her hand the small gift she made for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK woke up and saw that it was drizzling outside. HE immediately remembered that this was the day Kari would leave. So he ran around his room trying to get ready, and once he did, he ran downstairs to the garden. By the time he got to the fountain, he saw that Kari was already there. She had a light pink cloak on that reflected a million colors as the rain fell. Kari didn't hear TK approaching. He just stood there and drank the sight of the beautiful scene in. Then he walked up to her, and when he was only a step away, Kari looked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari was astonished at the boy. He had a silver cloak on, and even though there was very little light, she could see his blue eyes stand out before anything. 'He's so, handsome,'Kari thought. Then she realized what she thought and quickly blushed.  
  
She was about to get up when TK put his hand on her shoulder. Kari froze under his hand. He sat down beside her, and then took his hand off her. It was very silent in the garden as the only sound was coming from the drops of rain hitting the ground. Dawn was just around the corner so the usual black sky was being replaced by a grey-blue colored sky filled with clouds. yada,yada, yada, *yawn* ya, so let's skip to the good part  
  
TK started the conversation by saying, "So, um- I guess you're going to leave today." Kari was quiet. She merely said, "Yes, I guess." TK looked at her and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. 'She doesn't want to leave, I can sense her sorrow,' he thought glumly. Kari then put on a happy mask and said, "I-I got you something," and she gave him her little gift. TK looked at it and said, "I g-got you something too," and he gave her his gift. Then he said, "but don't open it till you're in your carriage. I don't want to spoil the surprise." Kari pouted, "but I wanna see it," she exclaimed. "Well, okay then, I guess. But I should be allowed to open yours alright?" He said. The poor boy couldn't resist the hurt in those soft brown eyes and so he agreed to allow her to open it. Kari said, "hmmm- okay then."  
  
So the two friends opened each other's gifts. TK had gotten a silver sword. Yet there was something inscribed in it. It said, "People are not born with courage, they are simply born with hunger." He looked at it and then he looked up at the girl who gave it to her. He was astonished. A/N: so am I. I made that phrase up just now ^_^ He suddenly realized that unwillingly, he had fallen in love with Hikari Kamiya. 'Maybe I should tell her,' he thought. Just then, Kari looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kari was so happy. TK had given her a gold necklace that had a little skull and crossbones on it. She was estatic |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
Sorry, author here. Er, that wasn't too right was it? Skulls and crossbones? Please. In any case, that was just made to shock you a little. That's all.. Iie, don't flame me(;_;), back to the story Kari was so happy. TK had given her a thin gold necklace that had a pendant shaped like a cat holding a rat and smiling. -hint-hint- Patamon, Gatomon Inside the pendant, a picture of him on one side, and her on the other were present. Around the necklace, it said, "Friendship is already a gift, this is just to remind you of ours". Tears came to Kari's eyes. She couldn't stand it any longer. Here he was, the sweetest guy she ever met. *sob* tell your undying *blows nose* love already!!!! When she looked up at him. He looked hurt and confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He said, "I'm sorry Kari, I didn't mean to make you cry." Kari just said, "Oh TK are you crazy! No one has ever given something this sweet to me. Thank You." And saying that, she gave him a huge hug and cried on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK just wrapped his arms around Kari's waist and held her as she cried. The sun was rising, and the rain was stooping. You could see the million colors of dawn appear in the cloudless sky, as Kari was in his arms. Then she slowly stopped and let go of him. TK was a little reluctant to do the same, but he did anyways. Kari said, "Oh my, I still have to pack a couple things. I'll see you later TK. Bye," she said as she got up. TK got up and held her back before she ran off. He said, "promise you'll write." And she replied, "I promise that I will try." Then she gave him a genuine smile that melted his heart. He took the necklace that was still in her hands and put it around Kari's neck. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushed and ran back to the castle. TK just stood there dumbfounded and put his hand on his cheek and said the the morning air, "I will tell you one day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Kamiya family began home after everyone had their breakfast. The goodbyes were said, and the invitations to visit were given. As the carriage rolled by, Kari saw her note in TK's hands. She watched him and his blue-eyes, till they were no longer in sight.  
  
break  
  
Okay peoples, do you want me to stop? I mean, I could go on. Plus, this seems like such a short chapter compared to the first one. Ya know what? Since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll continue. No one knows when I'll be able to update again, so we'll just keep going alrighty?  
  
end break  
  
~*~*~*~2 years later~*~*~*~  
  
A lot has changed since the visit to the Ishida Kingdom. It turned out to be true that war was on the horizon. King Kamiya some one give me the names of Tai and Kari's parents PLEASE??? decided against asking his allies in the Ishida Kingdom for help. He didn't want them hurt. So he led his army out into battle. But soon, as fate would hold it, his troops were being diminished by the hundreds.  
  
And so he went to the Motamiya is that how it's spelled? Kingdom for help. God knows why he didn't turn to the Ishida Kingdom. The King of that Kingdom didn't refuse to help, but the man asked for Kari's hand in marriage with his son, Davis. Daisuke's too much to type every time, so I'll use the english names The King of the Kamiya kingdom, desperate, said yes to the wish.  
  
In the end, all came out victorious, with the exception of course, of the impending marriage request.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hikari Kamiya you WILL listen to me, " roared King Kamiya in his study. The four family members were in that room. Kari, who had grown even more stubborn in the last two years, if that was possible, said, "Of course I'll listen. But I will not do as you say. Why the heck to I have to pay the price for all of this? I don't want to marry some guy who thinks of my brother as his idol and runs around talking absolute nonsense!" ooooh... sorry for the Davis bashing, and the OOC ness in Kari '~' Kari was furious. Daivs was a good friend and all, but when it came to actually living with him for the rest of her life? No way in the world would she agree to that!  
  
Tai was silent. 'either my little sister thinks that I am as big a jerk as they get, or she's in love with someone,' he thought. Tai was 23 and still unmarried. He had a dream girl that he was looking for, and until he found her, he vowed not to marry. He wasn't too happy with Davis being his brother-in-law either. For one solid reason, his sister Jun. Those two could talk and bicker enough to fill the entire planet with words okay, I'm going into writer's block for a few minutes so bear with me *banging head on desk for ideas* The chances of Davis marrying his sister Kari and him marrying another girl other than Jun were probably a million to one.  
  
He finally got up from his comfy chair and said, "Dad, I think that she may have a point. I mean, the guy's got good points but he's not the best person to live with and-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!!! KARI WILL MARRY DAVIS AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" King Kamiya bellowed. He left the room angry. Everyone else was speechless. Kari started to cry. Her mother came to her and said, "Kari dear, you're dad may not be the best at getting out of situations, but listen to me. If you really don't want to marry Prince Davis, then why not make a plan to make him say, like some one else? Then the blame wouldn't be on you. Hikari Kamiya would be the one left behind, because Davis refused to marry her-" wow, does anybody's mother think like that? Kari stared at her mother. Was this manipulative and cunning woman the same lady that read "The train that could" to her every day? I just love that book! Kari said, "*sniff* alright mother, but how am I supposed to pull this off?" "Well, how about your friend Celene, from the Tomera Kingdom? She's a really pretty girl, and Davis hasn't seen her in years. And on top of that, I think the two will get along just fine if you give them the chance," Her mother replied.  
  
And so the preparations started. The two Kamiya chidren and the Queen, started making a diabolical plan that would hopefully, stop the wedding, and also get a few people, who's matches were made in heaven, meet on earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry folks, but it's snowing outside, I'm really cold and my fingers hurt a lot. I'll try updating in a couple days or maximum in a week. And I'll definetely try writing a longer chapter next time. And if you're wondering if this story is simply going to be in utter chaos, don't worry, because it won't. I have gotten myself out of many situations like this one ^_^ and so it'll just go smoothly.  
  
Oh and I wanted to say something about Kari and TK. It's true that they only knew each other for a couple days, but where're the mushy thinkers? It kinda one of those things when you meet someone, and you don't really know them, but something about them makes you trust them. That's how I met my best friends anyways.  
  
I'm blabbering again. I'll just shut up and take a break. I'll probably start writing Chappie 3 later.  
  
Till then, Read and Review!!! And also enjoy yourselves with a nice can of Coke. *runs around hyper*  
  
~*spectraangel*~ 


	3. Huh? What? Whoa!

OOOOOOOH!!!! Many ppl reviewed. YAYAYAY!!! Ohhh, I'm so grateful, and happy. That's why I'm updating again. Hehe.  
  
But seriously. Today's my last day of break. I start school again on Monday. I won't be able to write that fast then, so I'm writing fast now. Just so I get some things a little sped up. Like start the Takari fluff, and the Taiora, did I mention that there's Taiora, Joumi, aand Kenyako in this fic? If I did, I just said it again. If I didn't, well welcome to my planet.  
  
No, must *straining* type slower. Ya, this is better. I'm on a sugar rush right now. That's probably why I'm writing all funny. Oh yes, where was I? Yeah, so I intend to start the fluff soon. I mean, it DOES get boring yelling at the screen for two love birds to fall in love. There's also, Dailene pairing. You know, the girl I created for Davis so the poor guy isn't lonely, and I'm not sure about Matt or Izzy yet. Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.  
  
Okay then,  
  
Here's Chapter 3  
  
Ohhhh, before I forget. I sadly admit that I do not own Digimon.  
  
Huh? What? Whoa!  
  
TK looked at the sword in his hand. He looked at it and polished it at least once a day. Some days, when he was mad, he'd even polish it 5 times. 0_o Every time he looked at that sword. He would think of the girl that stole his heart. Truly, like she promised, she'd come back and visit some day, right?  
  
But TK was worried. For the past few weeks, he kept having dreams of Kari getting married off to someone else, and he'd just stand there, and wave goodbye. He then looked up as his brother Matt came into the swords room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt felt sorry for his little brother. The guy was totally in love in Kari. Matt found out though, that Kari was getting married to Davis. He didn't want to be the one to break TK's heart. He thought sadly, 'Jeez TK. I wish I could help you in some way but, I'm sorry.'  
  
Matt was about to tell TK when suddenly a guard came rushing in. He said, "Prince Yamato *gasp* and Prince TK *gasp* The Prince and Princess of the Kamiya Kingdom have arrived and they wish to speak to you two urgently."  
  
  
  
Matt and TK exchanged glances. TK said, "Kari and Tai? What the heck?" Matt just smirked and said, " I guess you got your wish bro."  
  
Matt ran out with TK behind him. The two had an idea of where they'd find their friends. Just as they suspected. Tai and Kari were waiting in the garden for them.  
  
When TK got there, he was huffing and puffing. Racing with Matt and running to meet Kari were not the best combination. He put his hands on his knees. When he looked up, he saw the girl of his dreams look just like she did in the dream she was getting married in. With a long pink dress and white gloves on, she gave a new meaning to the word, beauty. Then again, it's in the eye of the beholder.  
  
Matt grinned and said, " Ha TK! I still beat you. Hey Tai, Kari, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Tai said, "Well Matt. We have something to talk about to both of you. But I think I should explain it to you, and Kari can talk to TK." Kari looked up at Tai. Something told her that her brother was going to plan something behind her back. But she pushed it back and said, "Alright, I'll talk to TK then."  
  
Tai and Matt walked away and Kari went to stand in front of TK. TK blushed. She was too beautiful to look at. He said, "H-hey Kari. How are you?" She scoffed and looked at him worriedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here was the guy, who surprisingly, made her feel welcome. Kari felt like she had a place in his heart and that he would always be a great friend to her. They had kept in touch with letters, but till then, Kari had not really thought of TK as anything more than a friend. this is getting confuzzling. I can tell. Just bear with me- It'll get better. I promise. As she looked at him she thought, 'Can I fall in love with him?' Then she pushed the thought away by thinking, 'No. he's my best friend. You don't just fall in love with your best friend.' o_0 don't you? I did..tehee She said to him, "Um TK, we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK looked at the determined expression on Kari's face. Something was up. The question was, was it something in his favor or not.  
  
Kari and TK went to the fountain and sat down. She looked down at her hands and said, "TK, my marriage has been fixed with Daisuke of the Motamiya Kingdom." TK's heart plummeted down to his ankles. Here he was, thinking that he'd tell her he loved her, and there she was telling him she was getting married. To him, murdering Davis seemed right at that moment. He said, "Um.. th-that's great Kari."  
  
She gave him the coldest glare possible. He winced as he felt he was going to die under her gaze. She said in an annoyed voice, "Well that helps. Knowing that my best friend thinks that it's perfect I'm marrying someone I don't even like."  
  
TK said, "Well how the heck am I supposed to know that you don't like him?" She replied, "I thought you were my friend. Friends know everything about each other." He said quietly, "Not everything Hikari. Not everything."  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Here she was, Hikari Kamiya, who travelled all the way to the Ishida Kingdom, just to find out that her good friend TK is being cold to her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She started to cry. Is it just me, or is Kari crying way too much in this fic? TK looked up at her and he said, "Oh my gosh. I didn't mean to be cruel Kari. Really. C'mon we can talk can't we?" He hugged her close to him and felt all his feelings perk up at his throat. His conscience kept yelling, 'Tell her you stupid idiot!!! Now's the time!' But he retorted by thinking, 'Kari needs me as a friend right now. Not as a lover.'  
  
Kari just sobbed into his shirt. She finally calmed down enough in the end to say, "You have to help me stop this marriage TK." He said, "But how Kari? What am I supposed to do?" She wiped her tears and said, "Jump off a cliff." She looked up at a face that was in shock. He whispered quietly, "If you want me to, sure." She pushed away from him and said, "Takeru Ishida I swear Takaishi sounds better at this point. *dodges rotten apples* alright alright, I'm going if you do. Then I'll jump off too!" He said, "But I thought you said-"  
  
She stopped him by her giggles. She said, "I was kidding silly. I'd never want you dead. You're my best friend! But I do need you to act like you're something more than my best friend." He said, "huh?"  
  
Kari said, "You have to act like you love me TK. Please?" He said, "But I already love-" She interrupted him by saying, "You already love someone else? WHO???? WHO? WHO? WHO?" He closed his ears. 'TK you are an idiot,' he kept thinking to himself. He said, "Pipe down. I don't love someone else. It's just, I don't get what you're trying to say."  
  
Kari looked at him confused. She wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. But she did anyways and said. "Well, this is what Tai and I came up with. Stop me if you get any doubts." And she told him her plan to stop her own wedding.  
  
break  
  
A/N: Hehe. do you want to know what the plan is? Do ya? *pouts* but I have homework. I have 20 pages of history notes to write. I wanna stop here. But.. if you want me to continue. Alright!  
  
end break  
  
TK stared at Kari. He said, "wow."  
  
Kari looked at him. 'He's so cute when he's confused. In fact he's cute altogether,' Kari thought, 'WHAT??? Stupid Kari. No falling in love with TK. He's your best-friend. And he just said that he's in love with someone.'  
  
Kari's head popped up when TK waved a hand in front of her. She immediately brushed her thoughts away and paid complete attention to him. He said, "Okay let me get this straight."  
  
"You and I, are going to act like lovers. We're going to go to your friend Celene's kingdom and ask her to help us cancel Davis' plans to marry you. In that process, we'll drag Celene along and do some matchmaking and make her fall in love with Davis and visa versa. So Davis'll fall in love with her, cancel the wedding with you and then they'll hopefully get married and both of us will be single. And meanwhile, we'll also act like secret lovers in Davis's house and make him angry. Right?" TK said in one breath.  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "Do you think it's going to work Kari? I mean, one slip up and we're history." She looked at him and said, "It all depends on how well Davis falls for Celene and if we can be promising lovers. If we act all shy around each other, and not really do much, it's going to fall apart." He said, "And you picked me to do this because?" She replied with a grin, "Well you're my only guy friend that's free. Plus, I can convince them that I'm in love with a prince. Of course, if you don't want to, I can always ask some guy down at the kitchen to act. But then he might do certain things to me. And not be decent and-" Kari paused. TK had his hand up saying stop.  
  
He said, "Well, I never said no. It's just that, I dunno. I'm not skeptical but, I haven't done matchmaking in about 3 years. That was the only couple I put together too." Kari looked at TK and said, "Who's that?" He replied, "Oh my good friend Ken from the Ichijouji Kingdom I know there's a mistake somewhere in there. If you flame me - *death glare* and my other friend Yolie."  
  
"Yolie? I think I know her. Isn't Ken a good friend of Davis's too?" Kari said thoughtfully. TK said, "Yeah, he is. I know Davis. We're not too fond of each other." Kari said, "Well that's his problem," she linked her arm in his and dragged him into the castle saying, "Let's go see what Tai is up to." Poor TK was blushin like mad beside her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, but that's all I can type for this chapter. I'm in a half writer's block mode. Don't worry, chapter 4 will come out soon. Now that we got the whole Takari and Dailene base of the story, I have to think about whether I want to keep it that way or wrap Tai and the rest of the people in. For those looking for Kenyako, trust me, you'll get some of it in the latter chapters of the story.  
  
I think next chappie's gonna be about Tai and the older guys. So we'll steer away from Takari a bit. *dodges tomatoes* I'm trying to get everyone settled into their roles so I can write better chapters. Ya know, it's not easy planning when you have a story that got deleted and you're re- starting.  
  
Just cuz I feel sooo guilty, here's a preview of the next chappie ^_^:  
  
"Sora, my child, I believe it is time for you to wed," her father said to her. Sora looked up. She didn't want anyone taming her wild spirit and making her wear dresses and act like all the other princesses. Still, she might meet her true love. So she said, "I guess, but whom do you have in mind?" Her father replied, "I'm planning on holding a contest. There, the person who is able to face a series of challenges, will wed you." 'Great,' Sora thought, 'At least the guy won't be wimpy and weak.'  
  
In anycase, R&R and I'll try and get Chapter 4 out sometime next week.  
  
~*spectraangel*~ 


	4. Sorry

Ah, I feel soo loved ^_^ thanks for the reviews! Well, with the influence of my reviewers, I've decided to keep it Takari and Dailene more than anything else. I guess that it is true that too many couples'll become confuzzling. But. since I already promised the Taiora chappie, I'll do that. Who knows? Maybe then can do some good for me in the future.  
  
  
  
Yes, soooo in any case, this chapter will remain with the original idea and then I'll slowly drift off into Takari. Ohhh... The ideas -_-. So here's Chapter 4!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh.... I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Lifetime to Know You Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The First Wedding  
  
  
  
Tai said, "That's the whole story Matt. I mean, they'll act out as if they love each other, they'll make Davis and Celene fall in love, and as a bonus, our sister and brother will fall in love as well!" Matt just said, "Wow, you guys went through a lot of planning." Tai said, "Ya, but it was mostly mom's help. Seriously, if mom wasn't there to save the day, Kari would have run away."  
  
Matt said, "Well, I'm sure TK wouldn't mind." Kari and TK had walked in right then hence, Tai and Matt are talking in a room Tai nudged Matt because TK was still blushing his head off like mad and Kari had just realized that she was holding his hand. She quietly slipped it out and a tint of blush could be seen on her cheeks. Matt said, "So I take it you agreed TK?" TK said with his blush receding, "Ya, I did. I felt sorry for her."  
  
Tai said, "So, Kari, when do you guys plan on starting for Celene's castle?" Kari said, "Well, I don't know. I haven't seen Celene in a really long time, so maybe we'll start tommorrow so we can stay there for a while. What about you, are you going back home or are you going to Davis's house?" Tai was about to respond but Matt said, "Um, Tai has some work to help me on, so he'll stay here for a while." Tai gaped! He had no idea what was going on. Kari and TK were a little skeptical but they let it go. Who knew what big brothers did in their free time?  
  
Kari said, "Okay, well then, we'll be off now." Tai said, "Yes, you guys have a lot ahead of you tommorrow. You need your rest." So TK and Kari walked out of the room. Once they left, Tai said, "Hey Matt, why do I have to stay here for a while?"  
  
Matt said, "well, this little wedding thing is coming up and I want you to go there with me." Tai said, "WHAT!? You're getting married too?" Matt said, "oh no, not me Tai, you." Tai blinked for a while and then burst out laughing. He said, "Me? *chuckle* are you *gasp* serious?" Matt said, "here's the story, maybe you'll understand why, after you hear this."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay, see, there's the princess from the Takenouchi kingdom, Sora. She's a really good friend of mine, a childhood friend. Her dad wants her to get married now, but since Sora wants a strong husband, he arranged this initiation ceremony. Whomever wins, gets her as their bride. Her dad invited me to try, and I don't want to, because Sora is my best friend, I just couldn't do that. That's why, I'm taking you along. I've already told her father about you, and he said that you're more than welcome to participate since your mother is a childhood friend of his.  
  
Please Tai, I swear that she is more than perfect for you. You two would get along really nicely. And if you don't believe me, you can meet her and see yourself."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tai was genuinely shocked. He was not expecting what Matt had said. And people had liked this idea how? Tai finally gave in. 'It's not like I'm going to be the only prince there,' he thought, 'another guy might get her. So I don't need to worry too much.' So he replied, "Alright, I'll come. So when do we leave?" Matt said, "well, I want to see Sora and wish her good luck and make you two meet, so tommorrow." Tai said, "but that's when Kari and TK are leaving." Matt said, "Don't worry, we'll leave after them so they don't get suspicious. The last thing I need is for our siblings to try matchmaking." Tai sighed and said, "well, I guess I'll go pack." So they went their own ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_ 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0  
  
  
  
I'm REALLY sorry. But this is where it ends. *sobs * I've been going through a little writer's block, and a lot of homework. So it took me a long time to update. Another problem, is that I'm leaving on vacation in a couple weeks. So I probably will update a really long chapter or two in the coming weeks, and then be off. I won't be able to come online from there.  
  
So it'll have finish after I come back. But one thing's for sure. I'll definetely keep you guys in mind, and write down the rest of it. That way, when I get back, I'll just have to type it and save it. ^_^. I'm really sorry though.. PROMISE to write a bigger one next time ~-~ till next time.  
  
  
  
Ciao  
  
~*Spectraangel*~ 


	5. Bonkers

Hallo!!!! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a VERY long time!!! I want to really apologize. The reason I couldn't update it is that, I had sooo much homework and I didn't have the chance to type things up. Now that I've finished my midterms, I'll have time to update at least a couple chapters. But I won't make promises that I can't keep now.  
  
Last time, if you don't remember, TK and Kari are about to set out on their trip to Celene's house and Tai and Matt are headed for the Takenouchi kingdom.  
  
I know that everyone wants me to stick to Takari, but I think that the Taiora's needed for the late future. so I have to keep it in there.  
  
A lifetime to know you  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bonkers  
  
Kari and TK waited as their chests were loaded onto the carraige. Then they got on, and Tai said, "be careful" as the carraige rolled away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai and Matt waited for an hour and decided to start then. By that time, the messenger was sent to the Kamiya Kingdom to inform the Queen of where her children are headed. Then they started on their journey to the Takenouchi Kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the palace went out of view, Tai thought, 'Please don't let this girl be like the others.'  
  
Far away, in the Takenouchi Kingdom, preparations were beginning for the contest ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~TOMERA KINGDOM~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I'm jumping around so much. I'll try and slow down once I've gotten the basics laid out  
  
  
  
Celene had been waiting all day since she found out that her best friend Hikari was coming to see her. The letter said something about meeting someone and Celene was starting to get impatient.  
  
At age 19, she was an average girl with long black hair and green eyes. She was very thin for her age, as her mother always fed her, 'gourmet' food, things that she couldn't swallow. She wasn't too tall or too short.  
  
As Celene twirled her hair in her fingers, she saw a carraige approaching and she immediately knew who had arrived. Or so she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis Motamiya received an invitation to the Tomera Kingdom from his fiancée Kari. He didn't understand what was going on. If Kari wanted to meet him, why not at her kingdom, why'd she want to meet at this place? He vaugely remembered that he came here as a child to play with the princess here. He didn't remember what she looked like, or what her name was.  
  
As he got off the carraige, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world running up to the carraige. He thought, 'she's more beautiful than Kari.' As her raven hair flew behind her, she was breathtaking to Davis. A voice inside him said, 'Davis, you're engaged to Kari.' Davis' conscience said, 'Kari who?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Celene came to the carraige she saw the cutest guy ever. Hey, someone can like Davis too.. With his brown hair and eyes, he took her breath away. 'Why does Kari get the cute guys?' she thought. Then she realized that she was staring at him and quickly looked down and blushed. Davis felt his heart come up to his throat when he saw her blush. Slowly, a memory of a smaller version of her, flashed before his eyes, and he said softly, "C-Celene?"  
  
Celene looked up and looked confused. Then, as their eyes met, she realized it was."Davis?" They both said in unison, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
And so starts the story of another beautiful love story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Takenouchi Kingdom~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai got down from the carraige, just to find the most delicate kingdom he had ever seen. Every corner was so exquistly beautiful that Tai was mesmerized. Then Matt smiled and said, "Tai, even though you might not want to get married, just try and enjoy this place while you can. I mean, it's like the best kingdom in which you can really enjoy the natural beauty of things. Oh look, here comes Sora." Tai looked away from the dark lucious forest and towards the girl riding her horse up to them. Her orange-brown hair was flying in the wind even though it was only up to her shoulders. She had a blue clip pulling some bangs away from her eyes, and then he saw her eyes. They were amber pools that he just felt like drowning in. She stopped her horse better than any skilled horseman he had duelled with and got off with one swift move.  
  
She looked at Matt and said, "Been a long time huh?" Matt grinned and gave her a friendly hug and said, "It's so nice to see you again. Wish it was on different circumstances though. I mean, this will be like the last time I see you before you go to another kingdom and all that. For all I know you might get a possessive husband who keeps me away from you too. Sora smiled hope you figured out by now that it's her and said, "Then I'll give him the old one-two. I thought you didn't believe in servants, who's the guy over there?" She was looking curiously and referring to Tai. Tai's anger multiplied in a split-second and he had become red in the face. Matt sweat-dropped and said, "Oh no, that's Tai, the Kamiya Prince. He looks kinda childish but he's the greatest friend and guy I know." Sora looked shocked and the started laughing hysterically. Between her laughs she sputtered out, "him? You suggested a weakling like HIM for me?" And then she started laughing again.  
  
Tai had enough. He walked away from the two of them and straight into the forest despite Matt's pleas for him to stop. Matt didn't know whether to chase after Tai or stop Sora from killing herself by laughing. Slowly she stopped, and took deep breaths to calm herself. She looked at the place the boy, sorry, man, had been and was surprised that he wasn't there. 'Didn't Matt say that he's a hilarious guy? Where's the humor?' Then she looked at Matt confused and he said, "You just convinced him to go away. He's somewhere in that forest and for all I know, he's going to be lost, and then get killed."  
  
Sora's amusement went away. Many people, including her friends, had wandered into the forest and gotten killed. Legend has it that a dark monster that's atleast 20 ft tall, and is black with a gold shield. 'The poor guy,' she thought as his chocolate eyes popped into her mind. Actually, she was quite infatuated already. Somehow, he seemed different from all her other suitors. Matt suddenly said, "I'm going after him." Sora caught his hand and held him back. She said looking him in the eye, "I'm the one that forced him in there. I'll get him out. Plus this is my kingdom. I have to treat my guests right." Matt reacted and said, "That's stupid, I mean, you'll get killed." Sora said, "Matt, I've been through that forest once when I found out a friend wandered in there. I could never forget the scenery. I got back safely didn't I? I'll come back again, with Tai. Just keep my mother busy. She seems to react easily." Matt sighed and said, "Alright, but promise to be careful?" Sora nodded and smiled assuring him. She said, "I'll be back in a day. Oh, can I borrow your food bag, we might need it." Matt nodded and gave it to her. Then, Sora walked into the woods, praying that she could find Tai before it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tomera Kingdom~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that as of now, you're thinking of bringing out the rotten tomatoes. I really want to continue though because it's been soo long and I want to make up for lost time..   
  
  
  
TK and Kari watched from the bushes. They had already reached the Tomera Kingdom, but when they saw Davis and Celene talking to each other, they got their luggage off the carraige and hid in the bushes. Kari blushed as TK's hands were constantly brushing against hers. Then she got herself to gether and whispered to TK, "Um, could you move TK? I mean, I have no room and I think my skirt is showing outside the branches." TK sighed. He said, "Sure. You go up front, since you're shorter and I'll sit behind you." Kari did what he said, but then immediately regretted it. TK couldn't see from sitting behind her, so he had to sit on his knees and lean over Kari's shoulder. She could feel him breathing on her. Her heart started to beat faster and she croaked out softly, "TK," just to be told to be quiet because Celene and Davis were starting to snap out of their shock.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis jumped down from the carraige and Celene jumped into his arms saying, "Oh it's so good to see you again." Davis blushed as her arms were around him hehe, blushing He felt very warm as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She let go, and put her hand on Davis' forehead. She said, "Aw, are you feeling alright? We should go in. Maybe the sun is getting to you." Then she took his hand and dragged him in. Poor Davis felt horrible. Her kindness compared to the frankness of Kari's just made him feel that he had made a mistake asking for Kari to be his wife. Little did he know, that he would be able to take back his wish.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ *~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh, the inspiration has finally filled the void. Of course, if you want me to continue, review!!!!  
  
Yes well, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating in more than a month. I sort of came back, and started writing this chappie, but then I couldn't get inspiration so I stopped for a while. Then suddenly the story popped into my head. So, I'm back.  
  
You can expect the next chapter in two weeks, at the max. I'm going to try and be faithful to my fanfic. I mean, it's already been written and deleted by my weird computer and dad, but now, I'm going to turn things around and write it a different way. School's going to become pretty hard, but I'll try and be good. K? BTW, next chappie is called, In the mighty Jungle. S'about Tai and Sora.  
  
Alrighty then, Review please. I need to know if you think I should shelve it, because I've been away from it for so long. Also, I need some constructive criticism. Leave out the flames, cuz well, I don't see the point of flaming people.  
  
~*~Spectraangel~*~ 


	6. In the Mighty Jungle

YAY, I'm back!!! And I wrote as long a chapter as I could muster. This has Taiora fluff, no Takari in this chappie. But you gotta read it anyway!!!! Cuz, well, cuz, I worked hard on it. Um, sorry it took a while to update, well, the problem was. if you want to know, I sorta had to make it sound better. it sounded really rushed.  
  
THANKY YOU SOOO MUCH, everyone who reviewed. I was giddy with happiness. Well, I have a mock trial coming up, so I've gotten in charge of research, but I'll try to write the next chappie REALLY fast. well, as much as I can muster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot of this story and Celene, and leaves. (You'll understand when you read the chappie)  
  
A lifetime to know you  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In the Mighty Jungle  
Tai was furious with Sora. 'She is like the other girls,' he thought bitterly. Then he thought, 'No, she isn't like the others. She's different and WORSE.' He sighed and then sat down. Something told him to go to the forest and he did, but so far, everything looked the same. He could point out the different plants and animals from scouting with his father as a child, and he could also rip away the overlays that were blocking his path.  
  
He drank a bit of the water he had in his food pouch and then stored it. Who knew how long he would be stuck in the forest? He started to close his eyes to take a small nap. As he fell asleep he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, but took no notice because it went away, and he settled down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora kicked the fifth set of cut branches aside. 'Boy, he must have gotten really angry to do this,' she thought. Then, she jumped as she heard a small scraping sound. She started to follow the path after not hearing another sound, and kept walking until she met up with the Prince, who in turn was taking a nap under a poplar tree. She looked harder, and noticed that he looked a little pale. She slowly crept up to him and then noticed a trickle of blood going down his shirt and a leech at the end of the small stream.  
  
She immediately got it off with her riding glove and then crushed it with her shoe. She felt Tai's forehead. His body was heating up and fast. If she didn't do something, he could die, and that would scar her for life.  
  
So she slowly tried to wake up Tai. If she had remembered correctly, there was a small lake nearby, and if she got him there, she could clean up his wound. She softly shook him and said, "Tai, come on, wake up." Tai moved his fingers a little and then groaned. He whispered, "5 more minutes mommy, I was just about to get the candy bar." Sora tried to stifle her laughter, but couldn't. She giggled and said again, "Tai, come on, it's been 15 minutes, you'll die if I don't clean this." Tai murmured, "But mom, everyone else in the city can get away without taking a bath, why can't I?" She sighed. This person was extremely frustrating. Finally, she decided to help him up, and lean him onto her shoulder.  
  
Tai open his eyes a bit and saw that he was being led somewhere. His arm was hurting badly and he didn't know why. He turned to the person who was helping him and saw that she looked like Sora. He grinned cockily and said, "Hey miss, anyone ever tell you that you look like the princess?" Sora smirked and decided to play along. She said, "Yeah, that's how I get away with all the murders." Tai's eyes bulged out and he stammerred, "Y- you're a m-m-murderer? B-but you look so nice, unlike that witch of a princess."  
  
Sora winced at the comment but then remembered that Tai was delusional, so she reluctantly led him to the lake. She made him sit down on the bank of the lake and then she gathered some leaves to make a bed for him. By the time she got back to him, he had already gotten unconcious so she dragged him to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora looked around for some herbs that she could use as medicine. She found the Boreli leaves if there are such leaves, then my mistake and plucked some. Then, she got out her goblet, and put them in there along with some water. She took a good rock and crushed the leaves into a paste. She decided to take off Tai's bloody shirt because, if she remembered her grandmother's advice correctly too, she had to put the medicine at the heart and at the wound.  
  
So she shakily took off his shirt. He had a vest on, and she let him keep that on, simply because she was blushing everytime she looked at him. She slowly applied the medicine to his body, and waited for it to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~That night~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora strained to keep herself awake. Although she had done a lot of night travelling, she was too famished to continue. She stared at the fire, as it started to cackle, and then heard Tai groan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai felt like ropes were holding him down. Every limb in his body hurt and on top of that, he didn't know how he was lying down. He opened his eyes only to meet the night sky. He saw the moon shining brightly and then slowly dragged himself up. He realized that he had no shirt on and the cloak that was on him seemed familiar. Then he heard a voice say, "How are you feeling now?" He looked across the fire and met amber eyes. He sat up completely and then said, "What are YOU doing here." Sora looked away from his eyes. They were full of hatred and she felt a lot of guilt just looking in them. He continued to stare at her until she mustered to mumble out an apology. She said, "I'm really sorry for what happened this afternoon. I didn't mean to be so rude, really."  
  
Tai just glared at her and then said, "But what am I doing here? The last thing I remember is taking a nap under the poplar tree. Sora looked up and said, "Yes, well, thanks to your ignorance, you almost got yourself killed and I had to save you." Tai screamed, "WHAT?" Sora shushed him and he smirked. His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said, "Don't tell me the brave princess Sora is scared of ickle monsters." It was Sora's turn to glare.  
  
She said, "Well there ARE monsters in this forest MR. Kamiya and it would be wise of you to shut up about things you don't know about." Tai frowned and said, "Well you know what, I know you and girls like you. You're all the same. The same stupid insane ideas roll around in your mind about beauty and makeup. It's so dumb and disgusting. And I hate you. I don't know how Matt convinced me into this but I'm getting out as soon as possible." Sora's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
No one had ever insulted the Takenouchi Princess, EVER, because she was a kind-hearted person, although very frank, that everyone loved. And now, some insane boy that she hadn't even known for a day was dissing her. She got up and took the cloak from Tai's hand. She could feel the thunder rumbling and quick clouds gathering but she didn't care. She ran away from him and then kept running until she saw the waterfall. Every waterfall has a small cave-like structure right behind the dropping water and so did this one. Sora walked in, sat down and cried. He was just like every other guy. He was just looking for girls who could bow down to him, not stand up to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The thunder was rumbling louder as the clouds got worse as well. Tai looked up just to meet severe darkness. He sighed and got up to get his shirt. If he did't get into some shelter fast, he would be drenched in the rain. So he put his shirt back on and picked up his food pouch. Right next to it, he found another pouch and realized that it was Sora's. Suddenly, he remembered looking at her in the forest, and he was being led somewhere. He remembered calling her a witch, and then, her joke about her being a murderer. As her giggles haunted his mind, guilt washed all over him. She had only tried to help him get better, and he acted like she was a crazy person. He sighed as he remembered the sight of her running away and silently prayed to be given a chance to make things up to her.  
  
As he walked by the bank of the lake, he remembered that seeing her had changed his whole defenition of beauty. She had so much agility and grace, something the other princesses lacked. And she seemed so friendly to Matt and so happy before he came along and ruined it. Tai looked up and saw the first flash of lightning. He quicked his pace and about a half hour later, reached a waterfall. Well, consider the factors, I mean, the guy was pretty hurt and weak at the time, so he couldn't walk that fast An image of him camping out behind a waterfall with his father when it was in a situation like this, came to mind, and so he looked behind the waterfall, saw a cave, and went in. He went in just in time as well, because the second he entered the cave, the sky opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora looked up to meet a blurry image, because her eyes were full of tears. As she wiped them away she started to notice the brown puffy hair. She got up quickly, turned around, and scoffed. She started walking out the cave when suddenly a hand caught hers. She was whipped around before she knew it, but it didn't go too well and the next thing she knew, she had her head in his chest and they were against the wall. She looked up slowly and their eyes met. 'Wow,' they thought looking at each other.  
  
Something cracked, right at the moment, and they saw a piece from the top of the cave start to fall. Tai instinctively pushed her against the back of the cave and Sora watched in fear from over his shoulder.  
  
When it started to calm down and the rumbling stopped, Sora looked up and amber met chocolate once more fine so they're pretty much the same colors, but heck, imagine they aren't. She could feel a rythmic pounding in her ears but she didn't know whether it was her heart or his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai was going out of control and he knew that. All he could think about were her beautiful, large and innocent eyes. She looked very pretty even though he could barely see her in the dim light. As their eyes met, Tai took a sharp breath and tried to calm his pounding heart. He slowly whispered, "A-are you okay?" Sora nodded very slowly, and she opened her mouth to say yes, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
Instead, she found herself closing her eyes as he bent down. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, but much to the dismay in both of them, Tai ended it quickly. His eyes clouded over as he moved away from her and said, "You have a Prince who's going to be your future husband waiting for you at the kingdom Princess. I'm sure he's eager. Let's head back." Sora looked miserable. Tai thought silently, 'Sora, I wish you knew how much that kiss meant to me. If I could, I'd give you my life to keep you happy.' He then started walking away. This time, it was Sora who caught his hand, and she quietly said leaning her head on his arm, "Couldn't you be my Prince." Tai looked down. He didn't know how well he would be in the duels, because his hand was still hurting very badly. So he felt as if he couldn't hold her back with the hope in a promise.  
  
And on top of that, a rock had hit his back and fell away, a pain he chose not to express to Sora because she was already meaning a lot to him. He sighed and bent down to pick up their pouches when Sora said, "Listen, I'm not scared or anything, but there are very dangerous creatures out at night. If they found us, they would be more than happy to eat us, so I suggest we stay here." Tai nodded and just took his pouch, placing hers down and walked to the other end of the cave. She looked as he turned around and slept on the fairly damp floor. She knew that he was avoiding her, even if it meant that he had to sleep on his bad arm, and she slowly sat down at the opposite end and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora woke up in the morning when she felt like she was being shaked. She opened her eyes a little and felt like all of her muscles were frozen. She slowly got up and saw that Tai was trying in vain to put some medicine on his wound and tie it up. She smiled and then got up. She walked in front of him and took some medicine from his hand and applied it to his arm. She took the utmost care as the medicine tended to burn. Then, she took a handkerchief in her cloak and wrapped his arm tight. She was about to throw away the cloth in his hand when he said, "Why didn't you just use the one you used yesterday." She raised an eyebrow and said, "Well for sanitary purposes of course." He just left it at that.  
  
Then, they started their journey back. Tai held Sora's hand tightly as he led her through the rubble from the day before. Her shoes were not exactly fit for the environment and she kept slipping. It took them almost four hours to get out the dense forest and as they were nearing the palace, Sora asked Tai to stop. She told him that they were really close to the palace, but she wouldn't let him go until she said what she had to say.  
  
Tai turned around and faced her. She looked down at the ground and started fiddling with her necklace. Then said looked up and said, "Tai, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have been that cold to you, and also, thank you for saving my life. I really appreciate it." Tai grinned one of his trademark lopsided grins and said, "Yeah well, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you and I'm grateful for you saving my life. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry for pulling you like that, I, don't know what came over me." Sora said, "that's alright, I mean this will give us another chance to start our friendship. So, can we be friends?" She held her right hand out. Tai moved his sore hand forward and said, "You got it, friends."  
  
Then, they started again, and walked to the castle, just to meet a very relieved father and a fuming friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chappie!!!!  
  
Hope ya liked it...  
  
So far, I'm in the plans of switching scenes, so one week, it'll be Taiora and the next Takari and Dailene. That's how I'm thinking of doing it, but it'll eventually lead off into my original pairing, Takari. Well, I figure that there'll only be about two more chapters of Taiora, and the rest will be with the two other couples taking the rest of the story into their hands. But don't fret Taiora lovers, they'll be back later on in the story, atleast I think.  
  
Yeah, so it's your choice. If you want both of them in the same chapter, then I'll do that, AFTER the next one, because I need to get the cute couples their moments. *gushing*. so yes.  
  
Oh, next chappie is called, "I never knew this feeling before" so, another fluffy chappie.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~*Spectraangel*~ 


	7. I never knew this feeling before

Short A/N.  I figured there's gonna be more to say at the end… just, a HUGE THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  *giggles* Spectraangel now offically has enough money to own digimon.  Do they take money in the form of light?  Noi…. I guess not.  I dun own digimon today… maybe tommorrow…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A lifetime to know you

Chapter 7

I never knew this feeling before 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari smiled as Celene led Davis into the palace.  She thought, 'Great, everything is going just the way it should.'  TK who was still leaning over her shoulder, started to move back, when his hand slipped, and he ended up falling down next to Kari.  Kari looked over as she heard a thud and said, "Be quiet TK or they'll hear you."  TK groaned and said, "Ow, but that wasn't my fault."  The two started bickering about being quiet and then, a palace guard approached them.  He said, "Would one of you kindly tell me what is going on and who you two may be?"  TK cleared his throat and said, "Um, I'm Takeru Ishida from the Ishida Kingdom and this is…" Kari interrupted and said, "Hikari.  Hikari Kamiya, from the Kamiya kingdom."   "H-Hikari?" The guard said shocked.  "Um yeah, that's what I said." She replied.  He tilted his head sideways and said, "Don't you remember me?  The pond, the fish, playing leap frog?"  

Hikari's face turned from confusion to realization as she remembered everything.  She said, "Chad?  Oh my gosh, HI" And she gave him a big bear hug.   TK was from behind and growled, he certainly felt like his chances with Kari were diminishing again.  After Kari stopped hugging him, Chad cleared his throat and said, "I thought you got engaged to Davis, what's up with Prince Takeru, is he your secret boyfriend?"  Kari blinked a couple times as Chad burst into laughter.  Kari blushed and quickly stammered, "Well, um, yes, well, no, um, I DON'T KNOW!!!"  Chad smirked and said, "Of course, that's why you were hiding in a bush with him."  It was TK's turn to blush, he said, "but, it's not like you think, see, I, I mean we, um, she, we didn't do anything!"  Chad shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever you guys say.  Go ahead Kari; Celene's been really impatient to see you.  I'll come with the Prince."  Kari nodded and sighed as she took her first step forward, and towards her plan.  Everything seemed to be going in order, but then, when you least expect it, something might go wrong.  .  

Once she was out of ear sight, Chad had picked up the first trunk.  TK, being the helpful person that he was said, "Wait, I'll help, " and he carried the second trunk.  As they walked towards the palace, Chad said, "When are you going to tell her you love her?"  "Huh?" TK asked confused.  Chad replied, "When are you going to tell Kari that you love her?"  TK looked away at the bushes and made a silent prayer that he didn't blush and then replied, "How'd you know?"  Chad smirked and said, "Oh, just a guess.  I mean you two looked so perfect together.  Most people around the kingdom know me as the matchmaker boy.  I've bound many true lovers together."  TK said, "Yes well, don't try it on us.  I mean Kari only likes me as a friend, nothing more.  We're just here to help cancel her engagement with Davis."  

Chad asked, "But why did she pick you to help her?  Why not someone else?"  TK just looked down in thought.  He had always thought that he was the obvious choice, but why, he had never pondered on.  Then, they had reached the front doors of the palace.  Chad set his trunk down and so did TK.  Chad said, "Well, this is where I leave you Prince, I hope your journey turns out to be pleasant."  TK turned around and said, "Stop it with the Prince thing.  Just call me TK, deal?"  TK had his hand out, and Chad accepted it saying, "Sure.  If you need anything, ask any of the other palace guards, everyone knows me."  As Chad walked away, TK looked at his retreating form and thought, 'Why do I have the feeling that he's up to something?'  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh ho, I had to interrupt, sorry.  I needed another matchmaker at the scene.  I know that the story is already confusing as it is… but this was on the original version that I had typed and lost so I figured that the character might need to be back.  Maybe I'll stick to Chad being a friendly friend instead of a matchmaker… but I don't know.  I knoe! *light bulb * you guys can decide!  I value all my reviewers' opinions.  ^_^… and try and fulfill them as much as possible…(@~_~@)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK walked into the castle and looked around.  It was humongous compared to its small exterior appearance and the large tapestries that were on the wall made him think of one word, 'peace'.  TK saw a mural at the ceiling that had clouds and a sun peering through them on a baby blue background.  He smiled and proceeded.  Then, he got to a junction and had no idea which direction to travel in.  He heard laughter coming from somewhere and followed it until he saw Kari talking to Celene and Davis.  Kari turned around and looked at him and smiled brightly.  TK chanted to himself, "Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush…" He returned the smile and said, "Hello."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari walked up to TK and took his hand.  She smiled inwardly as Davis glared at the action.  Kari said, "Gee TK it took you long enough.  This is Princess Celene.  She was my best friend when I was little."  Celene smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, uh, " Kari said, "Takeru, Takeru Ishida my best buddy."  Celene gave a mock glare and said, "Kari, you insult me, am I not your friend anymore?"  Kari smiled.  It was just like Celene to make someone feel at home even if they haven't seen each other for many years.  She said, "Of COURSE not.  You would get your guards on me if I said that."  They burst out laughing and then Kari said, "And this is Prince Daisuke, Davis for short.  He was my best friend too."  TK smiled and said, "Hey, nice to meet you."  Davis frowned and said, "Yeah whatever."  

Davis didn't like this TK.  He thought, 'that guy's here to steal Kari away from me.  I have to stop him.'  Kari looked again at TK and said, "What took you so long to get inside."  TK put his hand behind his back and said, "Well, your trunk wasn't the lightest thing to carry Kari plus the tapestries and mural were so nice, I took my time seeing their design and such," he turned to Celene and said, "I really think that they're beautiful.  There's so much life in all of them and they're unique in their own little ways."  

Celene giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess there is.  I just never found them interesting enough though, even though I did make them."  TK was shocked.  He said in awe, "You're a genius if you can make such beautiful pieces at such a prime age.  Most of the ones that I've seen that are remotely close to these were made by scholars in their old age."  Kari felt a flutter in her heart as TK and Celene continued their conversation.  *yawn* It's late, and I'm tired… so meh She thought, 'Why am I feeling like this, like I'm, jealous.  But, but, she, he, I don't love TK or anything, why do I feel this way.'  Oh brother -_-''  

Just then, Davis decided to clear his throat and he said softly, "I think you should go rest Kari.  You look tired."  Kari looked at him strangely and then said, "Yes, I guess I am tired.  Maybe I will go take a nap."  Then Davis smiled sweetly and said, "I'll walk you to your ro-" he was interrupted by Kari saying, "Please Davis, Can TK walk me to my room?  He's new to the palace anyways, I'll show him around a little and we'll go up.  Okay?"  

Celene saw the air of tension between the two and said, "Sure Kari.  I was thinking of giving him a tour anyways.  Try not to get lost, and if you do, then there's a pink button at most corners of the castle that leads to the guards.  One of them will come and help you, alright?"  O_o Advanced castle I should say Kari nodded and started walking away.  TK said an informal goodbye to the other two and walked behind Kari.  

Davis glared at the two and softened when he felt Celene's gaze on him.  She put a hand on his shoulder a he dropped his head slightly.  Davis spoke softly as he stared at the floor.  He said, "Celene, do you think I am a horrible person? Am I not worth Kari's love?"  Celene looked at him with sad eyes.  She didn't want to disappoint him but the truth could be seen in Kari's eyes. TK wasn't just a friend to her.  But maybe, there was a small chance that Kari did love TK.  Her usually happy voice flowed sadly as the disturbed wind on a stormy night.  "Davis, I'm sure they're just friends.  You can't beat yourself up over this," she said.  He looked at her.  He could tell that she was disturbed as well and then he got a strange but hopefully fruitful idea.  She started to walk away, thinking that he needed some time to think about the situation and she felt a small tug at her wrist. 

Her heart almost flipped as she realized that it was Davis holding onto her hand.  "Celene?" He asked in a more controlled voice.  "Yeah?" she asked back.  "Will you help me as a true friend?"  Celene turned around and said, "You doubt me?"  He suddenly realized that he had made a very hurtful comment and he said, "Oh, no, not like that.  I'm really sorry.  It's just that, I was thinking that maybe you could help me by keeping Kari away from TK?"  Celene said, "Why would want to do that?"  He replied, "I was thinking that maybe this way, Kari will fall in love with me, and well, that she'd marry me without regretting?"  Celene smiled softly and said, "She wouldn't regret marrying you.  Sh-" Davis cut her off by saying, "She doesn't love me.  I know that.  I have a feeling that she likes TK.  So, I guess I just want to win her heart."  

Celene looked down at the ground for a long time.  She finally looked up and said, "She's not an object Davis, she's Hikari; a girl that both of us befriended years ago.  You shouldn't try and be unfair.  I mean, just try and let her fall in love with you by showing to her what a nice person you are. Don't walk down the wrong path because then you're going to have to carry the guilt forever if anything wrong ever happens."  He sighed and said, "I guess you're right… sorry for trying to bring you in…" She smiled and said, "I'll help you in anyway I can, as long as it's not bad."  

His face lit up and said, "Thanks Celene.  I-" just then his stomach growled.  He blushed and said, "I guess I'm really hungry."  She giggled and said, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spectraangel here!  I think I'm going to stop here.  I can't believe that I finally found time to write the next chapter up.  Remember how this story started a few months ago? *Scans her own memory* Well, I was originally supposed to finish it by spring break, which was a week ago.  I know what you're thinking, what did I do then.  We were moving to a new house so I ended up having to pack and move.  Yeah, it was really really bad.  

I have decided that shorter chapters are better than waiting for two months to get a long chapter out.   And this one wasn't even long!!!!  But yeah.  My goal/target is to finish in the next couple months.  Once summer comes, I will have no time whatsoever.  That's because of all the stupid summer courses I'm taking.  But I'm probably not going to reach that.  I really want to thank everyone who's stuck with me.  Even though I've done very badly to stick to my promises and such.  

Yeah so I think I might actually stop writing fan fiction.  That makes me cry but I really am running out of time.  I have a million ideas but no real writing time to do them.  And being the oldest in the family, everyone looks to me as one who will achieve all my academic goals.  Which reminds me, I should be studying for Biology right now.  Oops… he he… newayz, I'm going to stop rambling.

Reviews are always good.  Although I'm not going to go, * NUMBER OF REVIEWS OR ELSE!!! Naw… do it if you want to… if ya haf a minute… or two… or three… you get the idea.  But if you can't or don't wish to… yeah.   In any case… Spectraangel's going to start the next chapter.  He he… after din din… after homework… I know that it's late, but a late supper is better than waking up at three in the morning with cramps from not eating… those are horrible… I inhale food when that happens to me.  If you haven't noticed all ready… I tend to go into third person when referring to myself… some people get irked by it… dunno why… if yer one of those ppl… gimme a review… *sigh* I can't even type full words… and I'll try to stop it… though I don't know how I really can because I'm so used to it…

*Waves* 

Haf a very good fun week full of good fun things… like studying… *groans* 

~*Spectraangel*~


	8. Matchmaker

Not much to say.  Stuff at the end…

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)

A lifetime to know you

Chapter 8

Matchmaker

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  

His eyes searched for a looming shadow, but he didn't find one.  He slowly walked down the stairs and out a grand blue door.  

The dim lights of the garden could barely illuminate his shadow, and for that he was very grateful.  

He approached a large poplar tree and spoke softly as he said, "I'm here."  A scepter appeared from behind the tree and turned pink at the sight of him.  

The scepter flew back behind the tree and a smooth, melodious feminine voice said softly, "Are the traps set?"  

He chuckled and said, "You can trust me; they're all ready to go."  "Good," the voice said softly.  

He kept his voice in the same level and asked hopefully, "How long will you stay this time?"  Slowly, the figure behind the tree looked out.  

Her dark plum eyes looked at him with confusion.  As her raven locks fell out of their place she smiled. 

He walked up to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.  She whispered softly, "As long as they need me my friend, as long as they need me."

He walked away from her, worried and scared that she would leave him again.  

There was a special bond between them; a bond that he wished would never be broken. 

Well, at least for now, he must live with his mask. Maybe in the end…

A/N:  So did you guys get who the guy is?  If you didn't you'll be seeing more of him later on so you should be able to piece things together

*~* ^_^ *~* ^_^ *~*

Kari woke up in the morning as she heard the birds chirping away outside her window.  She really loved this palace.  It was so beautiful. 

She stretched her arms and yawned.  She said out loud to the empty room, "Day one of operation break up begins!"

She cheerfully skipped to the bathroom picking up the dress that she had put out the night before.

On the other side of the bathroom was a door, and Kari failed to notice it.  This would be a vital mistake that she would realize too soon.

^_^ *~* ^_^ *~* ^_^

Takeru woke up and sat on his bed Indian style.  

He didn't receive much sleep the night before and when he looked down at his shoes he saw grass sticking out of it.  It was strange because his shoes were clean when he went to sleep.  Not really bothering with the idea, he got up off the bed and took off his shirt.  He started stretching and then he practiced his sword fighting for a little bit.  Afterwards, he decided to take a bath and picked up his towel off the wardrobe.  

He picked up some clothes and opened the door to what he presumed to be his bathroom.  He walked in and turned the shower on.  Surprisingly, the place seemed wet.  "I don't remember taking a bath last night.  Strange, I feel like this place is haunted," he muttered to himself quietly.  He didn't notice the extra door either.

A/N:  I know I know, 'go away Spectraangel, you're interrupting the story!' Not gonna happen.  I just have a lil' note.  I was originally having Davis next to Kari but I feared the wrath of the Takari fans so yeah, TK's here!  Hehe… you guys were itching to have him walk in on her didn't you?  C'mon admit it… you did… ack, this is rated G for one thing, but the next part maybe could be counted as PG-13… so caution

TK stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later.  He rubbed his head with his towel and he had simple black slacks on.  He then noticed the extra door.  Confusion struck him, as he didn't remember which door he came in.  He took his chance and walked to the one on his left.  

(-_-)' (-_-)' (-_-)' (-_-)' (-_-)'

He walked into the room to find Kari sitting in front of a mirror combing her hair.  

She had her eyes closed and didn't know that someone else was in the room with her.  He watched her and she combed her long brown hair and he wished that his heart would stop thumping or atleast she would stop brushing her hair.  His voice croaked out some unintelligible words and then Kari looked up. 

The first image that she saw was of TK, standing there, without a shirt and his towel draped on his neck, and with his cerulean eyes staring softly at her.  He spoke again, this time by clearing his throat, and saying, "Um, Kari, what are you doing in my room?"  Kari got up and turned around.  'Bad idea Hikari,' she scolded herself as she blushed.  TK looked even cuter on his own, and Kari controlled herself.  She replied shortly, "Not really, this is my room."  He said, "then-", and turned around, and smacked himself by running into the bathroom door.  How could he have forgotten that he closed it?!

Kari giggled and then walked up to TK.  He stood there, frustrated and rubbing his head.  She touched his forehead where the little bump was supposedly forming and taunted quietly, "Did ickle Takeru get a boo-boo?"  TK was about to remark when the door opened.  

The person standing at the door gaped and his eyes slowly turned from the size of bugs to slits through which he gave his most menacing glare.  

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Davis was furious.  Here was his fiancée, about 2 cm (more like a foot) from his archrival, and not to mention that TE or whomever he was, HAD NO SHIRT ON!!!!

Kari's hand went down and it gripped to TK's arm like a vice.  The two started at Davis awaiting some corrigible words to come out of his mouth.  Davis cleared his throat after a minute, and tried extremely hard to keep himself calm.  He said sternly, "Celene asked for me to tell you two that breakfast will start in a few minutes."  They nodded dumbly and Davis left the doorway with a rage.

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

End of the chapter… sorry it took so long to update… it turns out that water and computers don't mix… 

In anycase, I'd like to say special thanks to the reviews of the past few weeks…

~Shink a.k.a. Anime Master 

~Azn Angel Hikari

~Yuka

~StinkerBW

~Story Weaver

~Ashlie

Although I don't really have much to say to each and every one of you, I'd like to thank you guys for supporting me and helping me.  

And also, if anyone wants to suggest anything… go right ahead!  I LOVE constructive criticism… not really… I'd probably hunt the person down with a sickle, but it depends on my mood.  

The next chapter is also called matchmaker because… well, you'll know soon enough.  It's going to be the chapter where the story turns… after all, breakfast is a very crazy time.  ^_^

Bubaie,

*waves* 

~*Spectraangel*~


	9. Matchmaker's Troubles

Hallo!  A/N at the bottom…

 ~-~  ~-~  ~-~  ~-~  ~-~  ~-~  ~-~  ~-~

A Lifetime to know you

Chapter 9

Matchmaker Troubles - Part 1

/\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\  /\_/\ 

Kari and TK blushed and looked away from each other.  They walked downstairs in silence.  Clearly, there was a lot to think about.  Kari feared Davis' wrath and she quietly prayed that whomever was up there, would take time to protect TK and help them with their plan.  TK, on the other hand, was thinking about what he saw on Davis's face.  'Maybe he really does love Kari.  Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing…' no, you baka.  If you don't help Kari… then she won't fall in love with you.  Oops… ehe, right, my story, I'm the authoress.  Sorry! Going…going…

They walked into the dining and gave their formal good mornings to the Queen and King.  Kari sat next to Celene, who sat next to the Queen.  TK reluctantly took a seat next to Davis.  Celene felt the air of uneasiness and so she decided to get started with part one of the plan to split TK and Kari, also known as, Operation S. original ne?  She cleared her throat and said, "Mother, Father, you haven't told Takeru and Kari about what we're doing tommorrow night."  The King looked up and said, "Ah, yes, you're right dear.  In honor of the children's reunion, and you're visit Prince Takeru, we've decided to hold a grand welcoming ball."  Kari looked up at him and said, "Oh that really isn't necessary uncle."  

Celene said, "I knew you were going to say that.  But please?? I LOVE planning balls, and we can have so much fun!"  Kari sighed and said, "Oh fine, but not one of those late night ones.  They're horrible and boring."  Celene smirked and said, "Maybe at your place, but I promise this one will be awesome."  And saying that, she got stars in her eyes.  Hikari rolled her eyes and said, "I've only got one fancy dress Celene.  I didn't we'd be having such celebrations.  IF you could call this one."  

Celene said, "Hikari, since when are you a stickler for fashionable dresses?"   The Queen was getting up and she said, "Nothing to worry about dear Kari, this is the time of the Spring Festival, so it will be a ball for both occasions.  Either way we'd have a ball during this time."  Celene nodded vigorously and Kari finally considered the affair.   

Kari sighed.  It was useless to argue against her best friends when she was in one of her moods.  She simply went back to her breakfast.  Celene looked at her with a little sympathy but then said, "I'm going to go to town today so that we can get the supplies needed and such.  Prince Takeru would you like to come along?"  

Silence ensued… TK didn't know what to do… 

Davis smirked as the plan was going along perfectly…

Hikari was boreing a hole into TK as she watched him with an expression of fear…

Celene watched TK with simple and pure innocence… 

…And the King and Queen, well, they had already left.  

TK looked at Kari and their eyes met and he could see what she wanted him to say… 

He looked down at his soup and said, "um… maybe not Celene.  I mean, I really don't know your kingdom and a-" Celene cut him off by saying, "Oh but TK, that's why I want to take you.  You've never been here and I just want to show you around.  It's just for a few hours."  Celene put on her puppy-dog eyes and begged.  

TK gulped.  Somewhere, something was wrong, and he didn't want to be a part of it.  Kari cleared her throat and said, "How about all of us go.  After all, it has been a really long time since we've been here as well Celene.  I for one don't remember a thing."  Celene looked at Kari and said, "But this will be your chance for your romantic getaway with Davis… I don't want to be in the way… and I'm sure TK doesn't either."    Kari said softly, "Maybe I don't want a 'romantic' getaway…" Celene said, "Nonsense, you're just scared and I will here no more of it."

She turned back to TK and smiled softly and said, "Well, will you join me?"  TK nodded and said, "Sure, why not?"  Kari looked up at TK, on the verge of tears.  'No, this is all going wrong,' she thought sadly.  Everyone by then finished breakfast and TK walked up to his room.  Kari left afterwards, and silently dragged her feet up the stairs to her room.  She passed by his and looked at the door.  Why was she feeling so bad? Maybe TK has a plan to help her and so he's doing this… or maybe he's started to fall in love with Celene.  "Why does it hurt?" she whispered softly.

She walked back into her room and looked out the window.  A beautiful garden was in the backyard and she could faintly see the water from the pond beside it.  Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought, 'he probably did fall in love with her, she's soo pretty.  And I'm so plain.'  Suddenly, she realized something.  If TK had fallen in love with Celene, hopefully he didn't, but if he did, then there was no reason why she should be upset.  She should be glad that she had found her best friend a wonderful love.  Then again, the key word was should.  

Kari turned towards the door as she heard a knock but she made no effort to go open it.  She heard the doorknob turn and she looked back to the garden.  Dried tears were on her cheeks and she didn't even try to conceal them.  

Such was the state of a lovesick girl who was yet to concieve the fact that she was in love.  

Hmmmm… wonder how the boy is…who created this mess… 

^0^  ^0^  ^0^  ^0^  ^0^  ^0^

I know, I know… Kill Spectraangel for:

a) Not updating in a month when she promised she'd update everyweek 

b) Not writing a loong chapter.

I'm SOOOOO sorry.  I've said this too many times and I really feel horrible.  But the teachers were giving us soo much homework… and finals are rite around the corner.  That and the fact that I was in a little writer's block.  No biggie.  I'm back on track.  Hopefully.  June 6th is the final school day, after which my parents will decide whether to send me to some camp or not.  Hopefully not.  But if they do decide that I'm just a pain in the butt that has to leave, I promise to finish this story before I do.

Starting today, I have a long 5 day vacation from school for some holidays and such.  So I'm going to update daily, if I can… or atleast finish the three parts of chapter nine.

If you must know what will happen, here's a preview from part 2:

_"You lied!" she hissed.  He looked at her with soft-spoken eyes.  "Please understand me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  She thought to herself, 'why am I mad at him?  It isn't his fault.  No, I can't fall for any traps, it is his fault.'  "I hate you Prince, and I refuse to listen to anymore of your lies."  He said, "Gosh Kari please listen to me.  What can I do to make you understand?"  _

_Her brown eyes flared with anger.  She said softly yet sternly, "Duel me."  "What," he replied, "you've got to be kidding me.  C'mon you-"  _

_"Take it or leave it Prince.  I'm not negotiating.  If you win, then I'll listen but if you lose, you will leave my life forever…"_

_He looked at her intently… she showed no remorse and no fear, in fact, it looked like she wanted to fight to her death… and that scared him the most…_

_He nodded and replied quietly, "Alright, I'll see you tonight in the Garden."_   

Hey! So how is it.  I pretty much put all of part 2 in… ehe.. but there's some more I guess.  Think ya know what part 3 may be?

Review!!!!

Later~

~*Spectraangel*~


	10. Matchmaker's Troubles Part 2

A/N:  Hallo!  See? I said that I'd update everyday during my vacation… then again it's only day 2.  *grins sheepishly*  I was rereading the last chapter and it was really confusing… I'm sorry.  I'll try and make this more detailed and longer, maybe that will help.  I dunno.  Somehow, this wasn't what I was planning when I first started the story.  But I've heard that it happens to many people who write for fun.  Newayz, I'm babbling, I'll leave rite now.

Forgot disclaimer last time so here's for both chapters

Disclaimer:  Oh sue me if you think I own digimon, but all you can get is a penny and a song.  

(-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  (-_-)'  

A Lifetime to Know You

Chapter 9-2

Matchmaker Troubles Part 2

*sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*  *sigh*

TK walked up to his room after breakfast and closed the door.  He leaned against it and sighed wondering how he'd manage to get through this fiasco.  Could it be that this was some twisted counter plan against the ones they made?  But if that was true, how did Davis and Celene find out about what TK and Kari were doing.  

A small twitch was felt in his heart as he thought about Kari.  She must be very discouraged by the turn of events.  Maybe he could find out Celene's feelings for Davis when they went to town.  But how did he know that she didn't have some innocent attraction to him, Takeru?  Takeru hit his head against the bathroom door.  Too many thoughts, too many questions but there were no answers for anything.

Takeru shook his head.  He loved Kari, and he's always going to love her, no matter what happened.  Right?  But then why was he feeling so helpless…. It was simply a minor setback.  Nothing more than that…

He walked to the window and looked out at the Garden.  He could see the branches of the trees swaying to the small breeze.  He could see a small pond and he felt like walking out and sitting next to that pond.  He remembered the friendship he had formed with Kari at the fountain; he remembered the presents they had given each other.  Why was there so much unrest over such a small thing??? That's what Spectraangel's wondering as well "~"

'I know,' he thought, 'I'll go talk to her.  She must be feeling the same way right now.  We can plan things too.'  He smiled a little triumphantly.  'She must be back already.'  So he walked towards the bathroom that joined them and knocked on the door to her room.  He couldn't hear a sound and he nervously opened the door.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* 

The wind was caressing her beautiful ebony tresses.  She looked up at the windows with a little sympathy.  The girl with the brown hair looked devastated, and every tear that fell from her eyes seemed to draw her even more into the vortex of sadness.  The boy was no different.  But he didn't seem as hurt; he appeared as if he was thinking intently.   As the boy entered the girl's room the scepter glowed a bright green.  The female looked down and whispered, "Yes, they have to figure this out by themselves.  We've never been wrong.  He hasn't either… this will become their strongest link."  And saying that, she disappeared off to her adobe, to watch the story unravel.

A/N: okay, I know this is really confuzzling, but I promise you'll know soon who the mysterious woman is.

+_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ 

TK walked into Kari's room with a little hesitation but the sight that met his eyes was something he didn't expect even in his wildest dreams.  He could see tears that had stopped on her cheeks and started to dry.  He simply wanted to wipe them off her beautiful face but he couldn't approach her.  After gaping for a while, he finallu cleared his throat deciding to try and talk.  

Kari said bitterly, "What do you want?"  TK replied, "I think we need to remake our plan.  You know work off what happenned today."  Kari's eyes turned dark, "So that you can live happily ever after with Celene?"  

TK blinked, 'what the-' he thought.  He said, "Whoa, she's a nice girl and all but don't you think… I never said that I-" Kari looked up at him with immense hatred, "So what's with all the flirting Takeru? What's with the 'Oh Celene, you're a realy good artist.  I LOVE your work' huh?"  TK shook his head and said, "I never said anything like that… you're my best friend.  I wouldn't go against what we planned."  

"Oh but you would.  When you said that you liked someone I never thought it would be Celene," Kari cried out.  Her body shook as the tears fell with an increasing tempo.  TK looked at her with confusion and frustration.  'Why is she talking like this,' he thought confused.  Not wanting to make the situation any worse, he took a deep breath and counted to ten.  There has to be a good way to reach Hikari.  She was a very sensible girl, just discouraged and upset right now, that's all.  'Sure TK,' his conscience taunted, 'that's why she's crying her heart out at this moment.'

TK calmed down and walked towards Kari.  He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she just pushed it away.  He looked at her, his cerulean blue eyes growing dark with sadness.  He spoke softly and said, "Kari, c'mon, you know I met her only yesterday.  Listen to me, please.  I do love a girl but she isn't Celene.  I don't even KNOW Celene.  Please trust me Kari.  I- I don't know what else to say to make you believe me." 

She didn't turn to him.  He pulled her into a hug and she didn't pull away this time.   She just cried in his arms till her tears stopped.  He said softly, "I promise you we'll stop your marriage with Davis." And then he mumbled to himself, "hopefully I'm doing the right thing."

That was the last straw for Kari.  He was just doing everything out of pity.  A/N: ???  She pulled away from him and looked at him with hatred.  'He doesn't even think I'm right.  He's just doing this because I asked,' she thought angrily.  "So then why are you going into town with Celene?"  He looked lost and said, "Well, did it look like I had choice?"

"You lie!" she hissed.  He looked at her with soft-spoken eyes.  "Please understand me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen.  But we can still turn the tables on them."  She thought to herself, 'why am I mad at him?  It isn't his fault.  No, I can't fall for any traps, it is his fault.  He had a choice; he could have said no.'  "I hate you Prince, and I refuse to listen to anymore of your lies."  He said, "Gosh Kari please listen to me.  What can I do to make you understand?"  

Her brown eyes flared with anger.  She said softly yet sternly, "Duel me."  "What," he replied, "you've got to be kidding me.  C'mon you-"  

"Take it or leave it Prince.  I'm not negotiating.  If you win, then I'll listen but if you lose, you will leave my life forever…"

He looked at her intently… she showed no remorse and no fear, in fact, it looked like she wanted to fight to her death… and that scared him the most…

He nodded and replied quietly, "Alright, I'll see you tonight in the Garden."   

He walked out the room broken and lost.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  They're good friends, they should be able to work this out.  'Well you are working it out, just more brutally,' the little voice said.  TK replied in his own head, 'Shut up.  The last thing I need is for something else to ruin my life.'  The voice replied harsly, 'Well I for one am insulted.  You self-centered idiot, I'm not a thing.  I'll just go away till you need me.  Of course then you won't find me and I can watch you make a fool of yourself.'

TK rolled his eyes and plopped backwards on his bed.  Just then he heard a knock.  He prayed that it was Kari and that she came to say that she was wrong, but it turned out to be, whom else, but Celene.  

She smiled sweetly and said, "Ready to go TK?"  TK looked at her and then said, "One second, I'll go change my shirt and come."  She nodded and proceeded down. TK closed the door and went to grab a light yellow shirt from his drawer.  He put it on and stood in front of the bathroom door, which was open, though he didn't notice.  Her door was open as well.  He started rolling up his sleeves when he looked to his left and saw Kari stare at him with hurt and anger.  Their eyes met for a second and the other's eyes mesmerized both.  She was the first to tear away her gaze, as she saw confusion and something else she couldn't put her finger on.  It still didn't change a thing.  He was still going with Celene, to flirt and kiss and do whatever he wanted to do.  She groaned as he still watched her every move.  She stepped back and then took the door of the bathroom and slammed it shut.  TK winced as the door slammed.  It was just another sign that the door of their friendship was not going to open anytime soon.

He sighed and then whispered, "Fine.  I'm not going to brood.  Let her stay angry with me.  I know it isn't my fault."  Saying that, he walked out of room and down the stairs to spend the day with Celene.

^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^            

*sob * wahhh!  It's the end of TK and Kari.  They're never gonna make up and fall in love, and kiss and go on their honeymoon and have cute little children.  *bawling*  Sorry, my bad.  

Wow, that was really angsty.  Well, where there's romance there's the small bit of angst.  But who knows. This might be what they need to tell each other that they love each other.  Right?

Ooh, well, I was thinking like there are going to be about *counts fingers * 5-8 more chapters.  Depending on this upcoming poll:

You have two choices, they can confess during the Welcome Ball, and the story would end in a few more chapters OR they all of them can figure out their feelings, and confess during *whispers*.  

Your choice.  

And HA! I updated the next day!!!! *dances on table* 

Shout out time!!! Thanks for the reviews for the past two chapters go out to:

LightHopeMayShine

Shink a.k.a. AnimeMaster

Azn Angel Hikari

Yuka

Matrix Guardian

Story Weaver

Crazy-manga-girl

Thank you guys sooo much.  It's ppl like you who really make me continue writing, even though I've given up a lot at home… newayz…

*sniff* thanks once again.

With lotsa parting questions *winks*

~*Spectraangel*~


	11. Matchmaker's Troubles Part 3

So I call up a trusty friend to give me her diagnosis on the story, and she says sure.  And I waited… and waited… and then found out that she left for vacation and she wouldn't be back for another week.  Somewhere between fuming and extremely furious though, she came back and told me that I wouldn't do any justice to myself by changing it around.  So I'm back, same story, same plotline, and I decided that I found the perfect ending.  

So here I am, and don't worry, it'll be fun.  And sorry to those who looked for the humor… at one point it turned out bad didn't it?  I'll try making more humor in the final few chapters.  If fluff could go for strange humor… and if TK and Kari get over this roadblock.  Well, I found something I'd like to write.  If I have time… maybe sometime in the next couple weeks.  I don't wanna leave this hanging.  So oh well to all the other ideas.    

Oh yeah, I'm having some trouble deciding… what characters work best for bickering?  Then again, I'm not sure if it's gonna be a Digimon fanfic or not.  

One more thing, I sound like Jackie Chan's uncle ^_^, about Kari being OOC… sorrie…but it is kinda how she's been portrayed from the beginning… and… well, there's a reason for the craziness…

Cya at the bottom!!!

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

A Lifetime to Know You

Chapter 9-3

Matchmaker troubles Part 3

Kari plopped against the wall.  Why was she so angry with him when all he did was act courteous and polite?  All guests are supposed to behave and that's what he did… then why?  'Maybe you're jealous,' the little voice in her head taunted.  'Maybe you, who sounds so familiar, should get OUT of my head,' she replied.  The voice gruffly said, 'so I'm right.  Cheeri-o then.  I have no business here.'  Kari sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  Could it be that the stupid voice, not that it is possible, is right?  "Oh well," she sighed, "I'll just apologize to him when he gets back…"  

And saying that… the girl who was yet to know that she was indeed in love… fell asleep…

~*~*~*~In the carriage~*~*~*~

TK looked out the window and simply watched the blurry colors of the country wiz by.  He was snapped out of his trance when the carriage came to a full stop.  Never had he seen anything like this.  The town was large, he could almost see for miles, and it was so colorful.  Even in his kingdom there wasn't as large a variety of colors as there were here.  He got engulfed in the bustles and busy talks of the merchants and the customers, who could not be called peasants seeing that they were also appearing very well fed and moderately clothed.  

Celene took him by his hand and lead him away from the scene.  He looked at her confused and she simply stated, "It's lunch time already.  I was thinking we could eat first?"  TK nodded and sat down on the picnic table while Celene's driver brought the food to the area.  

She suggested that they sit on the ground, and with the help of TK, Celene put the picnic blanket under the shade of a large tree and they unpacked the lunch.  She gave the driver an adequate portion and he in turn bowed and departed from the area.  So now, it was just TK and Celene.  He ate his sandwich quietly while looking up at the various clouds that floated by.  He tried to find shapes for them, names, anything so that he could avoid her conversation.  

Celene quietly ate her fruit as well, thinking about him and her.  She did not know Prince Takeru; she didn't not even know anything about him, except that he loved her best friend.  Oh that she knew; she could see it in his every moment and his eyes spoke for him as well.  'What should I do?' she thought sadly.  It was true that she was doing this for her other best friend Davis, but- 

Davis.  His name itself made her cheeks slightly rosier than they were.  She had fallen deeply for the boy, and she could admit it too, just that he was engaged and was going to get married in a couple months.  His brown eyes, his ##### grin, she loved everything.  'Too bad he wouldn't ever be mine,' she thought depressed.

Celene looked over at TK observed him gaze at the clouds.  Wanting to escape her thoughts she said softly, "You love her don't you?"  TK snapped and turned towards and said, "What?" She looked at him and said, "You love Kari."  

TK looked down at the ground.  'How did she know,' he thought confused.  He turned to her again, and now she was gazing up at the clouds, with longing.  Something hit him and he cleared his throat and said, "I-". She interrupted him and said, "Just tell me the truth please."  He said softly, "Yeah, I do."  

He then added, "You love Davis don't you."  To this question, Celene reacted in a most strange way.  She remained indifferent.  "Yes," she spoke and it was in the smallest voice one could imagine, but it rang through the quiet and serene environment.

He then replied, "Then why are you doing this?"  She couldn't answer his question.  Celene said softly, "Tell me TK, do you think, suppose you didn't love Kari, and you were doing this as a friend, do you think that you're doing the right thing?"  TK looked at her for a long while but he could not decide.  The same question had run through his head since morning.  Was he?  Then he remembered his brother's many marriage proposals and how he denied saying that even if she loved him, he didn't love her, and things don't work out.  

He looked at her and said, "You know what? I don't think so.  Because, although Davis loves Kari from the bottom of his heart, they can never be a happy couple, because she has no feelings for him."  Celene then said, "But don't you think that they could fall in love afterwards?"  TK said, "that case scenario has a very small probability and for those situations, Davis is neither the right type of guy, nor is Kari the right girl."  

Celene sighed and looked up at the sky once more.  It was a carefree day, but her heart was burdened immensely.  Then she asked him one final question, just to confirm or deny her doubts.  She said, "Do you think Davis and I are doing the right thing?"  He looked at her.  So she WAS a part of a counter plan.  'Oh well, might as well tell her the truth,' he thought.  "The answer is in your heart Celene.  I am not a mind reader or a heart reader," he stated.  Seeing as their lunch was over, they packed the remaining items up into the basket, and Celene waited for TK to climb into the carriage. She got in afterwards and as the carriage jerked forward to it's next destination, Celene said softly, "I'm not doing the right thing."

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

They got off at what looked like the town's center.  Celene made her way through the busy crowds and TK followed, glancing at the little shops and markets that he could see.  Celene entered a store that had mannequins with dresses that looked fit for any formal event.  As they waited for the shopkeeper to show up, Celene explained that this store was a very special store that was only open during the time of the Spring Festival, and that it had all the supplies for the festival.  She then continued by saying that it was usually very full, but most people were looking through other stores as well for dresses for the ball.  TK nodded taking in most of what she said. 

Then he noticed it.

It was in the back, hiding as if it didn't want to be found.  But it already was, and the person was already walking towards it.   He stood in front of it, debating whether he wanted to touch it or not.  Finally, he brought his hand up, gently tracing the fabric.  It flowed through his fingers, the silky feel moving away from him fast.  It wasn't vibrant; on the contrary, it was a very light shade of pink, which, if placed under the right light, almost looked like it was white.  Something about the dress…

Celene walked towards him and the dress.  Really, a guy completely entranced by a dress, 'well, I guess there's a first time for everything,' Celene thought.  She cleared her throat, but TK didn't hear her.  Then she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.  He shrugged her hand away without even moving an inch.  Finally, ready to take some drastic action, she pulled his ear and yelled, "There's a mouse eating your shoe!"  

He jerked away at the loud voice, but the shout did its purpose and in the next second TK turned around saying, "And what was that about??"  Celene smiled sweetly and replied, "well you wouldn't respond the normal way.  So what d'you think of the dress?"  He turned back to the dress and whispered, "Kari did say that she didn't bring any dress clothes."  Celene contradicted, "She said she ONLY had one!"  

He smiled and turned around facing her and said, "Well there you go then… she'll love it."  Celene stared at him for a second and said, "I don't deny that it would be perfect for her, but aren't you forgetting that a) she's angry with you and b) Kari isn't really the… er… dressy type?"  

He shrugged and said, "Well, this could be my apology present and she does like dresses, just sometimes."  She smiled knowingly and said, "You're annoying.  But since you want to buy it so bad, go ahead.  And if you get her to wear it, I'll be your slave for a day."  He scrunched up his face as if in great thought and then said, "though the deal does sound amusing… I don't want your services.  So I'll get her to wear it, and we'll call things a truce for one day."  Celene smiled and nodded, and then they shook on the deal.

The storekeeper finally came around, apologizing for her lateness, and then the two bought the supplies Celene needed.  Or rather ordered everything and simply carried out two bags, one with the dress for Kari and the other with the dress that Celene decided on buying.  It was an emerald green sleeveless dress with no shoulder straps and it belled out past her waist.  A/N: I'm not really one for describing clothes, but gonna try… The back had straps that criss-crossed forming a pattern of Vs.  She had the necessary accessories to go along with it, including a clear see-through cover that belled out at her hands, and followed the dress, stopping only about an inch above the edge.  It was simple yet shimmered whenever she moved.  

As they walked back to the carriage, Celene stopped and said, "could we visit someplace before we head back?"  TK said, "Sure, I guess."  The carriage stopped next to a small trail, and Celene lead TK through it.  The trail came out to a little clearing, where there were a couple benches and a tiny lake.  Celene sat down on the bench and said, "This is why there's a lake by the castle."  TK looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"  She said softly, "When I was little, when my mother and I came into the town, we ran our errands and went home.  One day, I was angry for not getting something and so I ran away from the town centre and ended up here.

I was so confused, but I sat on the bench and waited, afraid that I might get lost if I ventured in.  Finally my mother found me, and she was very angry, to say the least.  But I really liked this place.  It's so serene and calm, and at the age of five, if you were lost, you definitely weren't that.  I felt protected here, so my mother decided to attempt to make a replica.  But even though it's peaceful there, it isn't in any way like this place."  

TK smiled and sat down, the trees behind them, moving with the wind and discarding some more brown leaves.  Celene continued by saying, "I guess I had to come back today, because here I always feel like I belong to a greater and more beautiful world.  It's almost always like autumn in this little patch.  So it's magical and beautiful."  

Then she turned to TK, who was sitting next to her and said, "I know what I'm doing with Davis is remotely wrong.  But I can't help now that I've gotten myself in this.  Even if he never loves me, I want to be there for him.  But I don't want to lose another friendship over this."  TK looked at her and said, "So, you don't want this to affect your friendship with Kari…"  

She shook her head and said, "I don't know if Kari will ever forgive me if we win.  But no matter what, I don't want to lose my friendship with you.  I mean, we're both doing what we're doing for our good friends, so you over anyone would understand me."   TK nodded and then placed his hand in front of her for the second time that day, "It'll be a friendly competition, we can use any methods we want, to win, as long as it doesn't become a fight for life.  And no matter whether we win or you and Davis, we'll still be friends."  Celene smiled and shook his hand and said, "Thanks."  

They got off the benches and walked back to the carriage, with Celene feeling a bit more content with what happened.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Kari got off her bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.  How long was she sleeping?  Was he back yet?  All those questions buzzed around her head and she walked towards the window.  She felt horrible for yelling at TK, and was planning on how to apologize.  

He was pretty nice to go far out of his way to do this for her so the least she could do is be nice back.  Maybe, if he agreed, she would also add on that she really likes him, but that was getting too far ahead.  She saw a carriage coming in and stopping at a corner of the road, where she could see two people getting off.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

TK got off as the carriage came to a stop and Celene followed closely, holding the two bags.  Suddenly, an idea came to her mind, as she saw Kari looking out the window.  'He DID say by any method,' she thought smugly.  He was walking away from her, and she was already half way up the road to the front of the palace.  

She abruptly turned around and yelled, "TK WAIT!!"  He turned around, and then got a big surprise as Celene ran really fast towards him, and bombarded him with a very large hug.  He looked down at her head confused and then she let go, smiling sweetly and then handed him the bag that had Kari's dress.  He said small thanks and almost turned away when she came even closer to him and put both hands on his cheeks and brought him close for a quick kiss…

…on the cheek. 

He blinked and then copied her grin, not comprehending what had happened and asked, "What was that for?"  Celene's smile widened, well, as much as possible so that it didn't look like her cheeks were glued to her ears and then said, "Kari's watching, and from her window, it just looked like I kissed you on your lips."  TK's grin transformed into a frown in a record time and then she turned away flipping her hair back and started walking to the castle.  

She raised a hand and waved without looking back and said, "You did say any method Takeru."

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Meanwhile, two faces fumed from their windows, while one thought, 'I don't get it.  She can't like him… what does TE have that I don't?'

…the other fumed a bit more and said softly and angrily, "forget apologizing, he better be ready to be murdered."

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

A/N:  Can I stop now? Huh? Huh? Huh?  *dodges tomatoes* Oh fine… I was going to put the duel and the day in town together anyways… 

*mumbles and walks away* 

*whip cracks from audience* 

All right, all right, I'm going.  Hold all your horses already.

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Dinner was a nightmare for TK.  The poor guy was now the receiver of not one but two pairs of death glares.  And to say the least, compared to Kari's glare, Davis was merely staring really hard at him.  She seemed to be even more angry, and TK knew perfectly well why.  But the surprise was Davis.  

Even Celene looked a little disturbed at him glaring at TK.  Wasn't it his idea to separate TK and Kari?  But when Celene went to his room to talk to him, he simply turned away from her, refusing to meet with her.  

TK was glad when dinner was over.  He ran away as fast as he could without appearing like he was running, but when he was about to lie down on his bed, a paper airplane came flying in through the bathroom and hit him in the forehead.  He opened the airplane and groaned reading the message.

See you down in 10 minutes.  Prepare to duel 

_- Hikari Kamiya_

TK groaned and got off the bed.  He walked down to his drawer and got out his training clothes.  After getting changed, he got his sword, the one that Kari had given to him.  He walked out the room and down the stairs.  Something was bugging him, but he couldn't place his figure on it.  The environment was so surreal; he almost got scared that something possessed him to do this.  Or rather someone… 

TK was already at the garden by then and he turned around looking up at the castle in the moonlight.  He mumbled, "I wonder how many ghosts there are here…"  He shook his head then and walked towards a familiar figure that was shadowed by the trees.  A breeze came by and he could swear that he heard it say, "no ghosts… just really friendly spirits." 

She looked up as he walked forward.  'How could he cheat me like this?' she thought angrily.  He anger got worse by the second and then she heard the strangest comment ever.  She heard TK, no, Prince Takeru say, "Is Kari being possessed too?"  

She rolled up her sleeves and came out of the shadow of the tree.  The boy was really going ballistic, Kari being possessed?  But was she?  

She shook her head of the thoughts, and then led him to the middle of the garden.  

A/N: I should probably warn you right now that I suck at action scenes… so if you want to skip ahead… be my guest

She turned to face him, a little startled at the angelic appearance he gave out under the moonlight, but quickly set a determined face and said, "Ready?"  TK nodded, but added, "and you're sure that we can't talk this out…" Without even letting him take a stance she moved forward, her sword grazing very closely to his chest, when he stepped back.  This ended in creating enough distance for him to raise his sword and block the attack.  

Kari drew back, and attacked once again, but this time she went for the other side of him.  He blocked once again, and this time launched his own set of attacks, all of which were blocked by Kari.  Some instinct kicked in, as Kari raised her sword, this time finding her chance, and flipped backwards.

As she expected, TK ran forward ready to attack, and he was on his back in less than a second.  She had swiped her sword across his feet and tripped him.  Then he had to roll out of the way as she was about to dive with the sword.

Breathing unsteadily TK got to his feet.  Kari really was going for the kill.  She launched another set of attacks and only the last one managed to split the skin on his upper arm.  TK could feel the sting but before he could react, she was cornering him so he had to figure out a way to get out of the compromising situation first.  He blocked her sword with his, and he could feel her rage building as she pushed harder and he held his ground as well as he could.  

TK abruptly turned around, leaving her shocked for a slight second, and her sword, with the force that was still being applied, immediately got stuck in the tree that was behind him.  He managed to get behind her, and he was pretty sure that the end was soon since Kari was still struggling to get her sword out.  All he wanted was to talk and she was making it rather impossible.  She finally growled and got her sword out of the tree, and turned around making TK come out of his trance.

But it was a second too late.  Kari tripped him again. But this time from behind, and he lost his grip on his sword, and ended up on his back again, but this time Kari was standing over him, her sword's tip lightly pressuring his neck.  He looked up and their eyes met, the moonlight shining in his and make his cerulean blues eyes appear darker.  

She stood there, breathing heavily, and not being able to tear her gaze away from his… one more step and she could…. 

Wait… what was she thinking?  Why was she letting her anger take over her… this was TK! Takeru, the guy she considered her best friend… the person she fell in love with, yes love.  She loved him.  There was no other explanation to what she'd been feeling all day.  She dropped her sword to the side, tears trailing down her face and then ran.  He got up and said, "Wait! Kari, please!"  But she kept running.  She felt horrible and didn't even stop till she reached her room.  

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Yes, well, end of chapter.  And the next one's almost ready to go.  Then again… maybe I'll finish it now… hard to believe so many things came between me and updating… vacations and summer.  Never underestimate your free time I guess… 

Sucks, I know… but please review?  

Celene needed to be developed a bit more too, dontcha think? I mean, she is playing a sorta large part so, now you see the girl for who she is.  

Oh yes, thanks goes out to: 

**Shink a.k.a. Anime Master** – wow, you've been reviewing from like, way in the beginning.  Thank you for sticking with me and my story

**Linkin Park** – ehe, thanks for the compliment.  Hoep this one lived up to expections.  Sorry for the late update

**FireGurl2334** – thanks.  I hope there are less author's notes in this chapter.  *glances up* didn't exactly check -_-'' 

**Firegurl4314 **– here I am.  Hope you liked this chapter

**Dd** – wow, thanks

**Story Weaver** – thanks for reading Collision ^-^  And of course, Kari's predicament's going to be explained in the next chapter

**????????** – Hopefully he won't be too late.  Can't go on for much longer can it?

**Nature_luver** – I'll try to update faster, only thing on the agenda now is keep out of the sun and drink lots of fluids.  So I finally have time!

**Branding20** – Thankyou! Hope you enjoy the end as much as you seem to like the beginning.  

**LightHopemayshine** – Thanks ^_^  It seems that my crazy friend, or should I say trusty, I can see her coming with a hammer behind her back, agrees with you.

**Tk, the wanderer** – Celene's not a real person in Digmon.  I don't think so anyways… then again, haven't really watched Frontier so…

Not much to say… My compy's acting strange and won't let me go to ff.net.  Whenever this is up; it's probably when my compy problem's solved.  And for once I'm shutting up with a lack of words.  

Review!

~*Spectraangel*~


	12. Afraid, oh, Hello!

A Lifetime to Know You 

Chapter 10

**Afraid, oh, Hello! **

Kari ran to her room and slammed the door shut.  It didn't matter who heard.  Nothing mattered…what had taken over her?  Kari Kamiya was a bit eccentric, but nothing compared to what she had almost done today.  "Why am I acting so strange," she whispered into the empty room.  She could hear a bit of shuffling in the other room, but she was too scared to go and apologize to him.  In fact, she knew what he was doing, and she had no courage to stop him…but she didn't really want him to leave did she?

Kari shook her head and fell to her knees and cried some more.  Then suddenly she heard a female voice speak out and say, "You know, I never figured crying helped you keep a person from leaving."  Kari looked up in shock.  She could see a blurry shape, as her eyes were still filled with tears.  She wiped her eyes unceremoniously on her sleeves and looked up again to see a girl about her age with raven locks that could easily be confused with silk, and plum eyes, dark and mysterious.  She smiled smugly, and then said, "Hi Kari! You must be surprised to see me!"  Kari sighed and said, "something along those lines…"

The girl smiled brightly and said, "Well, I guess you have every right to be, with me barging in like this.  Oh yes! I forgot to tell you who I am.  My name's Reese, the goddess of love."  Kari gaped at her, almost in a fish like motion.  Then she said in a soft whisper, "w-who?"  The girl crossed the distance between them, and helped Kari up and let her sit on the bed.  The the girl smiled brightly, and brought the chair in front of the dresser over and sat down and said again, "I'm Reese.  Love Goddess from the guardian race of angels that look over your planet.  I shouldn't be telling you this stuff, but I'll scan your memory at the end." 

Kari nodded dumbly and then said, "so why are you here?"  

Reese said, "well, I felt sorry for what happened so I came to apologize."  

"Huh?" Kari asked confused.  

Reese sighed and said, "Well, you see…I was sort of the reason you blew up in that guy's face.  Takeru is it?"  Kari nodded and then the other girl continued by saying, "well, I sort of took over your emotions and the original plan was with many traps set out for you two to fall in love.  But you sort of realized faster than expected so things went haywire.  My partner was warning me of this but I was too stubborn to listen.  He's always telling me to be wary, but I'm an impulsive person.  Only thing I can't figure out is how he knows girls' hearts.  And…sorrie, I must be confusing you."  

Kari stared at the girl for a few seconds and then asked, "So you came here to make me fall in love with TK?"  Reese nodded and said, "That was the idea.  The celestial beings thought of trashing your name off the destined lovers list, but I told them to give you a chance.  So I came down here."  Kari shook her head and said, "This is all weird…and wait, partner?"  

Reese's smile widened, if that could even happen, and now she looked like she was grinning from ear to ear.  She said, "Well yeah.  Everyone needs a partner in crime.  But he's not in league with the other celestial bodies.  He's actually the ex-god of love.  Came down here for an assignment once and liked the place, so he stayed on Earth.  But since we guardians aren't supposed to do that, he got stripped of his title.  Really nice guy though.

And as for confusing… of course it does!  I don't want to go into an entire explanation of the world above you.  They'll murder me for it.  Or keep me down here."  

Just then, a click was heard and Kari realized that it was the door next to her.  Her eyes widened as she remembered the promise if the duel, _'if you lose, you will leave my life forever'_

"Oh no! He's leaving."  Kari said exasperated.  Reese shook her head and said, "don't worry about him."  Kari said, "but what if he doesn't decide to come back?"  Reese said, "Just trust me on this one okay?"  Kari nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to change and go to sleep… I guess.  Not much to do."  

Reese nodded and walked towards the window.  Kari said, "Hey, where are you going?"  Reese turned and said, "don't worry buddy, I'll see you very soon.  Till then, I have to go.  Bye!"  And with a wave, she dissappeared from the room.

Kari shook her head and said, "I really must be dreaming."

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

He stood in the middle of the garden, staring at the door, sad and confused.  What was happenning?  One minute she was over him, with her sword, and the next she was running like crazy to her room.  He sighed and picked up her sword.  He had lost, so now… he had to keep his promise.

He placed the sword very silently in front of her door.  Then he walked into his room and packed up all his clothes and personal things.  He saw the dress he'd bought her and the jewelery set on top, and then he left the items there.  He wasn't sure that he was going to fall in love again, so there was no need for these things.  They were her's, just like his heart was, and he was leaving them.

He picked up his trunk and walked out his room, and down the stairs… he looked back at the castle once more, before he started walking down to the stables.

Right before he turned the corner, he felt a hand cover his mouth, and drag him.  He was caught so unprepared that he couldn't even fight the captor off.  Then, he noticed his surroundings, and saw that he was being dragged into the garden and near the lake.  Finally his captor let go of him, and TK turned around to hurt the guy and he saw…

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Ciffy!!! For once I have a chance to do a proper cliffhanger… you thought I'd let go of the opportunity?  Mwahaha!!! Sorrie, getting carried away.

Well, Next Chapter, you'll find out who exactly is Reese's partner in crime, and we're aiming for the Spring Fling folks, sounds kinda better than festival ball…

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed. And special thanks this chapter goes out to Digimonfan4life. If it hadn't been for that review… I would have probably given up on this fic.  Actually, I sort of did… and then your review kind of said, wake up, go write. So, yeah…

I'm still not satisfied with everything… but… oh well.  I'm not giving up just yet.

Ooh! The next chapter will be pretty short as well, because I don't want to rush it all and have the big dance next chapter as well. 

So, the count's down to three. 

Apologizing for many many days of waiting,

~*Spectraangel*~

P.S.: please review… though I really don't deserve them… 


	13. Tomorrow's Light, Today

Once again, sincere apologies for updating so late… 

I figured for being such a prat, might as well type up the whole story in this chapter, so enjoy!

Tomorrow's Light, Today 

He picked up his trunk and walked out his room, and down the stairs… he looked back at the castle once more, before he started walking down to the stables.

Right before he turned the corner, he felt a hand cover his mouth, and drag him.  He was caught so unprepared that he couldn't even fight the captor off.  Then, he noticed his surroundings, and saw that he was being dragged into the garden and near the lake.  Finally his captor let go of him, and TK turned around to hurt the guy and he saw…

Chad.

He blinked a minute and then looked again and the same man was there.  TK then asked shocked, "What did you do that for?  Are you some kidnapper or something?"  

Chad laughed and said, "Follow me.  I'm not a kidnapper but we have a few things to discuss."  

So the two walked into the woods, with TK blindly following the person in front of him.  Finally, they reached a clearing right next the lake.  Chad simply asked him to sit and TK obliged. 

He then asked, "So where were we heading?"  TK replied, "Kari hates me.  So I'm leaving."  

Chad said quietly, "So you're just going to give in like that?"  TK looked at the sky and said, "What would you have me do?"  

A girl approached them and said, "You know, I went through a lot of trouble trying to pacify her.  Don't tell me he's adamant about leaving."  The two looked behind them to see Reese approaching. 

Chad smiled and replied, "Do your thing Reese-y I don't mind just watching."  

She huffed and said, "You said you'd tell him.  And it was your call, so hah."  

Chad looked at the confused TK and said, "Reese is the Goddess of Love.  Technically guardian.  And I'm the Ex-God of Love.  Anyways, the point of the matter is that you have to stay till the ball.  For Kari's sake."  

TK looked between the two of the suspiciously.  He replied, "but why?  What have you guys done to Kari?"  

Reese rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'boys' but then she said, "See Mr. Takeru, your girlfriend is going through some denial right now.  Stay till she realizes what her heart is telling her.  Then you can leave.  And no more 'but' questions.  You see…"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

I'd go through the retelling but it's too boring

The next day was interesting, to say the least.  With about 2 hours of sleep, Takeru woke up to the sounds of screaming and yelling.  He ventured out of his bedroom to find the castle in a chaotic state, and in the middle of it, stood Celene, trying to figure out different items.  He didn't feel hungry and went back to his room, passing by hers, and noticing that the package that he set out for her was gone.  Maybe Chad and Reese were right.

It was the shock of his life the night before, and he prayed silently that everything that they told him was not a lie.

But as the night rolled in, everyone and everything was calm and peaceful.  Sure, there were the obvious tensions.  But nothing that was too bad.  

As dusk approached, people from all over the country started appearing, their carriages rolling in with the sound of the horses echoing through the young night.  Even if their hearts weren't at peace, nature was, and it made things so much better.  

TK got up from the bed, ready to get dressed.  He hadn't talked to Kari all day, as things were going, it didn't seem like he would.  On one hand he had to keep the promise to her, but on the other, he felt that Chad and that other girl, Reese, would make things much harder if they could.  He took a quick shower, and walked out the door, reminding himself which door he walked in through. 

On the other side of the bathroom, Kari sat very subdued at her table and brushed her already soft hair for the 50th time or so, thinking of what the night would be like.  

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Everyone piled into the ballroom, ready for the night.  Spring colors and suit colors all blending together in harmony.  She stood there ready, with her green gown, and said softly, "Here goes nothing."  The king and queen were announced, and then the Princess.  Following her were her 3 guests.  

They hadn't really seen each other all day.  And TK found Kari wearing the dress that he bought her.  Even though he couldn't talk to her and compliment her on it, he still looked, or rather gaped, as every time she turned under the lights, she seemed to look, more heavenly.  

Davis found his interest in Celene, seeing to the fact that both girls came to a truce for the night, and they talked comfortably.  At least so far they did.  But he found himself comparing the two, his best friend, and the girl he loved, now, suddenly, were switching places.  He didn't want this to happen, whomever heard of falling in love again in a day.  But, maybe he never was in love.  Maybe Kari was an infatuation, and Celene the real thing.  

But he would never know now.  It was too late for that.

Or was it?

~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: okay, everyone who's feeling bored raise his or her hand.  *Everyone including author does* Ah, well, -_-' just a couple more seconds, and the fun starts.  Sorta…

As the darkness covered the sky fully, the ball came to life.  After all, something such as a Spring Festival needed life and happiness, with the laughter of many bouncing of the walls.  The Royal quartet kept things slow and easy, at first, but then some folks came along, and immediately, the soft serenade of a waltz through the violin, became a fast and loud boisterous song of a fiddle.  Everyone, young and old, joined in without any reservations.  Even the King and Queen could be seen in a corner trying learn how to square dance.  

The four split up, as many asked to be their dance partners for the songs.  Thoughts of grief were pushed back, as everyone joined into the group of square dancers.  In a large circle, girls twirled towards their next partner, and it was by this chance, that they ended up with each other again.  

Celene laughed as she danced or went dizzily to her next partner, who turned out to be Davis.  She didn't notice, she was having too much fun, and the twirling was making her vision a bit disoriented.  So when she looked up to catch a glimpse of the man, someone she thought was her uncle from Trilli, She met his eyes, and they stayed there for a few seconds, staring, lost.  The music faded away, but it came back with a blast as the next girl bumped into the two.  

Celene went away, the thoughts back.  Surprisingly, the group seemed to get smaller, after a few minutes.  The royal musicians were given their instruments back, and though they felt that they had been greatly insulted, they continued by playing fairly fast and upbeat songs, giving those who needed the rest some time, and those who wanted to continue a chance to catch their breath.   

Hikari walked towards the table with the punch, careful enough, not to spoil her dress.  She had no idea who it was from, but she had a clue as to who it could be.  But, she had to admit one thing; it was beautiful.  For a girl who wasn't too fond of dresses, she loved it.  Loved the soft feel, the way it shined, it almost made everything worthwhile, just to be wearing such a treasure.   

She walked out, into the courtyard, where she could see some young couples resorting to bushes, for their activities.  She sat down on the top step, not bothering to walk all the way down to the yard.  Her glass of punch was half full.  She swirled the glass, remembering the days of the war.  The days when her father would sit worried at a table, wondering if someone he sent out there would survive.  She remembered her brother, insisting that he was old enough to fight in a battle, yet her father refusing.  It was bloody, and the only way they came out, was through the help of Davis' kingdom.  So, she did owe something.  In a way…

But it wasn't her fault that she couldn't fall in love with him, was it?  She knew Davis longer, but only as a friend, and that's only what she saw him as.  On the other hand TK…

What about TK? He never said anything about falling in love with her.  He didn't really say anything about any subject, for that matter.  Maybe it was wrong to interfere, but maybe it was right.  So many maybes and no right answer.  Kari sighed softly.  

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

He walked out to the courtyard, and rested his hands on the railing.  She was sitting on the steps with a glass in her hand.  He looked at her nervously, but decided to approach her anyways.  It was true that they were outside the ballroom, but she wasn't a bad person, and according to Chad, she wouldn't mind talking to him.  Hopefully she doesn't.

He sat next to her, slowly and quietly, and she kept staring forward, and sighed softly again.  He looked up, the night sky illuminated by the crescent moon, and the stars twinkling.  He tried to start a conversation by saying, "Beautiful night isn't it?"  But, somehow it came out to be, "You look beautiful tonight."  She didn't notice him, but didn't get startled by his presence.  Having only seen him once, through the night, laughing and dancing with a tall gorgeous girl, she didn't think much on it.  She said softly, "Thanks."  

Status of Conversation: not so good.

He sighed softly and said, "I know I shouldn't be here, I'll get going."  She still didn't look at him, but replied, "No, it's alright.  It's pretty lonely out here anyways…" He sat back down and they looked up at the stars, quietly.

One star, twinkled in the distance, and it almost seemed like it winked at them.  Impossible.  Right? Maybe…

He said, "Did you know that we―"  

"Yes."

"Oh, when did you find out?"  She finally looked at him and said, "Last night."  He sighed and now couldn't look at her.  Her eyes held pain and sadness.  He said, "Yeah, I found out last night too."  

And that was it, the conversation ended, and silence reigned once again.  Then she asked, "Who was Reese's partner?"  He stated simply, "Chad."  She replied, "Oh."  

Then he asked, "How did you know what I was about to ask?"  She smiled softly and said, "I have telepathic powers."  He blinked and said slowly, "You do?"  

She giggled, and said, "Of course…not.  I don't know exactly, but I had a pretty good idea.  It seemed like the right start of the a conversation at the time."  He nodded.  Things, as a whole, were getting better.  

Then he said softly, "Dance with me?"  He looked up at her, and their eyes met.  She nodded slowly, setting the glass aside.  The got up, yet didn't walk in.  The music filtered out into the courtyard, and that's where they stood, nervously edging closer, till they were in the right position.  It was strange, dancing there, in the moonlight, with little or no words to exchange, even when their situation didn't really make them anything more than acquaintances.  But it was perfect just the same. 

Kari slowly let her hand go from his, as she wrapped that one around his neck as well, and his trailed down to her waist, and held her, as she leaned her head into his shoulder.  They danced there, oblivious to all, except the music, which had surprisingly, gone to the original slow waltzes.  

One person, sat inside the ballroom, in the corner, looking at them, with happiness and regret at the same time.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Davis walked towards Celene, and followed her gaze to where TK and Kari danced.  It was perfect; they were perfect.  He looked down at Celene, as she sighed.  He said, "Hey."  She looked up startled and replied, "Hi."  He said, "It's your party, and you're just sitting here in the corner?"  She sighed and just replied, "I'm tired."  He stood in front of her, and lifter her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes as he said softly, "Are you sure it's the only reason?"  She smiled softly and said, "Well, not the only reason.  But the most liable one."  He then stuck his hand out and said, "So, come on."  She said, "Where?"  He said, "We can't let Kari and TK have all the fun.  Let's dance."  

She murmured something softly and he said, "Pardon?"  She repeated, "Are you letting go of Kari?"  He looked through the glass once more, where his fiancée and the boy she loved danced and then looked at her and said, "Not really.  I don't think I ever really loved her."  

They started to dance and he continued by saying, "She's beautiful and has a nice personality, but I think we'd be like fire and fire.  Never agreeing, always arguing.  It wouldn't be fun."  She looked down and thought, 'So Kari's love story will end well.  But, what of mine?'  He interrupted her from continuing by saying softly, "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"  She blushed and said, "Some."  He said, "Well, you really are.  And―" 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kari sighed audibly and TK said, "What's wrong?"  She looked up and him and said, "This, all of this.  First, I fall in love.  Then I push you away.  After that - I don't know what to do!  It's all wrong."  He said something barely above a whisper but she heard him.  She said, "Yes.  Well, now you know.  Go on, say something."  

He said, "When's the wedding?"  She looked up and met his eyes.  They were hiding something and she said, "What wedding?"  He said softly, "The wedding between you and Davis?"  

Her eyes widened and she asked shocked, "Why?"  He smiled and said, "well I have to have a plan of action to kidnap you from there don't I?"  She smiled back and said, "you'd do that for me?"  He shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Why not? If you agreed, I would have nothing to really lose."  

Kari felt the flutter in her heart.  This was the real way she wished life to be, happy, humorous and full of love.  But whether or not she could do that nagged at her and scared her.  As the song ended, TK took her hand and lead her towards the stairs.  He stopped her and took hold of both her hands.  She could feel his hands making circles on her palms and she ended up relaxing to his touch.  He looked at her and their eyes met.  He whispered softly, "After all of this, I know I have to say this now before it becomes too late.  I love you Kari.  I love you a lot, and I promise you everything in the world, if you'll be mine."  

She felt the tears sliding down her face as she wrapped her hands around his neck.  She sobbed out, "Oh I love you too, but all I need is you TK.  Promise to stay with me forever?"  TK patted her hair and laughed.  He swung her around and replied, "I don't think I have much of a choice.  Not many out there who can stay with our fiery persona are there?"  She giggled.  

He eyes darkened as he put his hand on her cheek.  They inched closer and closer unconsciously and before they knew it, they shared their first sweet kiss, bringing together their two parallel lives.  

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Before he could say another word, Davis watched TK and Kari kiss outside.  He willed himself to pull away, and as he did, he realized something that he'd been trying to fight for days.  He didn't care.  He didn't care that the girl outside was his fiancée because he didn't love her.  The only one he truly loved was Celene.  

He looked down at the girl who was smiling happily and conversing with her father across the hall and he decided something then and there.  He said softly, "Celene?"  She looked up to meet the eyes that she had grown so accustomed to and said, "Hmm?"  He sighed and continued.  'Someone be on my side now,' he thought, and said, "I have to tell you something."  

She stepped back from him slightly and stayed frozen, afraid of what he might say.  Maybe it would be better not said, that he still had something for Kari, or that he didn't have anything for herself, his other childhood best friend.  But he caught her hand and said softly, "There were times I know I was acting like an idiot, and I know there will be ones in the future as well, but-oh gosh darn it, I can't say long speeches."  He brought her closer by the waist and kissed her.  

They broke apart breathing hard and he put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you."  She still looked dazed but replied, "Well, I guess that's one way of saying it."  He cleared his throat and she giggled.  She said, "Oh of course, since you're too dense to realize it, I love you too Davis."  

Both laughed happily, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes twinkling at them with approval.  

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Much was to be said about the night, as Kari and TK watched Davis and Celene, and later met up with them to make everlasting friendships.  

Over on a tree however, sat a girl swinging her legs happily and acting much younger than her age.  A boy climbed up beside and sat looking at the same scenes as her.  She smiled and said, "It's so beautiful isn't it?"  He looked at her and replied, "Yes it is."  She sighed and said softly, "Is that why you stayed back?"  He replied softly, "Love is truly wonderful Reese.  Many humans may never realize it or find it, but those who do, cherish it.  I guess it's that quality that brings out the beauty of this world."  

She looked at him and said, "But don't you ever feel like coming back?"  He looked at the well-lit night sky and said, "I do.  But what's the point?  Banished once means banished forever."  She said, "But you could always try."  He smiled and jumped off the branch.  He then caught her as she jumped down.

Never had she noticed such pure qualities in her partner, but as she looked up at him, what with him still carrying her, she realized that maybe love was the determining factor.  And maybe, it could happen to anyone.  

She smiled at him and said, "I have to get going now."  He looked vulnerable right then, as he set her down, and said, "Alright.  Leave."  He turned away from her and started walking away.  She looked at his hunched shoulders and ran up to him and said, "What's wrong Chad?"  He said, "Nothing, just, I wish you didn't have to leave me again."  She smiled sadly and said, "I know.  I wish that too.  But you know what?  We have the memories of each other to hang on to, until we make new ones.  And just because you can't ask, doesn't mean I can't ask them to call you back."  She hugged him and whispered, "You'll always be the God of Love.  They'll never appoint a new one.  I'll make sure of at least that."  

He smiled at her as she set off into the sky.  He didn't even get to tell her this time around.  But somehow, he had a feeling he'd see more of her.

~ Fin

Wowser, I finished it.  Completely!  Yay ^_^ 

There's still an epilogue to go.  So, I guess, watch for that.  And it's all typed up so it'll be up in a couple days.

Thanks goes out to those who reviewed despite my lack of response:

Mandi

EXV_ASIA

Story Weaver

Aya-chan

Firehottie

Jolt242

Neofilly

Hellspawn

If it weren't for you guys, I think caving into my inner turmoils sounded really really good.

So Thanks.


	14. And life goes on

Not much to say,

Enjoy~

And life goes on… 

6 months later

Kari fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror.  She looked up at the clock and back down into the mirror.  "15 minutes," she reflected softly.

Just then, Tai had burst in without any expression, but that changed as he gaped at Kari and then yelled, "We have 15 minutes to get to the church! Why aren't you dressed???"

She looked at him and then sighed.  She said softly, "I don't know if I want to do this Tai.  I just don't."  He shifted a little and ran a hand through his already messy hair.  He replied, "Well, all of us go through these doubts when we're getting married.  But look inside you, you trust TK and you love him.  That is all that really matters."  

            Kari shook her head unconvinced and said, "I know what I have to do."  Saying that, she ran out of the room and the building.  Tai chased after her but she already mounted a horse and set off into the woods.

~*~*~

Fin. Short, sad, ending.  I figured since not all endings are happy… this one shouldn't be happy.  

Well, there's no sequel or continuation or anything, so enjoy. 

Review! ^-^

~*~

Yes I am fully aware of the daggers being thrown at me.

Fine. Keep scrolling.

2 years later

            A soft wind blew by ruffling the young man's hair.  In his lap sat a boy, no more than 1, with chocolate hair and sapphire eyes.  To his side sat his love, his dream, and his life.  He sighed audibly and she looked up.  He said, "I still remember that day, at the altar.  When you didn't show up on time, I thought my life was over.  Forever."  She smiled softly, the day still replaying in her mind.  Then he looked at her and asked, "Whatever made you change your mind?"  

            She looked up at him, getting caught in his gaze, and they edged closer and closer.  Their lips brushed when they suddenly heard a giggle.  The looked down to see the little boy clapping and giggling.  He stretched his arms out and said, "mama."  

            Kari smiled and picking him up ruffling his hair.  TK said, "I think we should start heading back."  Kari nodded and replied, "Yeah, otherwise Davis and Celene will kill us for missing their reception."  She giggled as the boy pulled her hair and then said, "And I think Ryu wants to go see Tai about those goggles."  

            TK chuckled and they started walking back to the palace when Kari caught his hand.

            She kept her head down and he looked at her anticipatingly.  He smiled and said, "c'mon already, you know you can trust me."  She looked up at him, tears brimming the edges of her eyes.  He looked concerned and started wiping them away.  She caught his hand and looked into his eyes, and said softly, "I know.  It took me a while to realize that, but, here I am."  She smiled and then continued, "And for everything else, I figured, I had a lifetime to know you."  

~*~*~*~*~

Sap.  Fluff.  What more could you want?  So leave a happy review, if you do.  And if you don't. err… *shrug* 

But isn't it amazing.  Me thinks I'm getting back in track.  And anticipatingly is not a word.  I know -_- but shucks, fluff doesn't have to agree with grammer.

One more thing.  I wasn't kidding about the sequel thingy.  Don't know what I'd do even if I tried to think of one.  Should have named the kid Ryo, but, nah. 

Thanks to everyone who's helped me keep this story from dying. 

Ooh, might write a one-shot later on in the year.  Have to see. 

Till then.

~*Spectraangel*~


End file.
